Playing Doctor
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: Doctor Axel, oh this can't be good. [AkuRoku]and other pairings
1. One nil

Looking at the girl down on the theatre stage, he sighed, bored.

'How many more are there going to be I wonder. I just want to get this over, how long does it have to take.' The boy complains to himself.

Finally it's his turn up on stage, he steps upon the timber floor the sounds making echoes dismally throughout the space. He starts. He speaks, it's emotionless and tired. He didn't want to come today; he didn't want to be here. He looks up at the empty seats, not many people turned up after all. Of course, who would want to spend more time than necessary in a stuffy lecture hall? He sure as hell didn't. He clears his throat, his collar feeling tighter each passing moment. He blinks to clear his eyes, the words in front of him start to twitch, blurring more and more as time progresses. He blames his eyes, cursing them for making this harder than it should be. Rubbing them would do no good, to either his exam or to ease the blurriness. Each breath he takes becomes sharp and it feels like a crack is splitting its way through his ribs, branching off into tinier cracks. His stomach twists, pain burning it, like a third degree burn. 'Keep going' he commands to himself, it's no use. His breathing is getting shallower, and he breaks out in a sweat as his body temperature rises to combat the problem. He reaches forward to the back of the chair in front of him, the table on stage reflects his face, and it's white.

He stands upright and rushes out the door to his car, ignoring the protests from his peers, his future colleagues and his mentor who frowns.

**I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed**

The keys make rattling sounds as he reaches into his pocket and pulls them into view. They blur and chime as they crash against one another. He cannot control his shaking, so he ignores it, suppresses it.

**Don't you breathe  
**

The car revs into life, he turns out onto the street. The car sounds buzz through his head.

**Something happened, that I never understood  
**

'How much longer?' He asks himself.

**You can't leave  
**

The car halts at the lights and he tries to focus his eyes as the searing red light turns green.

**Every second, dripping off my fingertips **

He steps on the pedal, and looks to the sound of a horn.

**Wage your war**

Two very large headlights are the last thing he can see, before black.

**Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die**

"Caucasian male, 21, car accident, unconscious, suspected possible fractured sternum and internal bleeding,

**Well I am scared**

Lacerations to the arms and a deep abrasion to the upper forehead.

**In slow motion, the blast is beautiful**

Puncture wound in left shoulder blade. Visible haematomas on the thigh and neck, no allergies on medical record,

**Doors slam shut**

Name: Roxas Jacobs."

**A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away  
**

As the nurse went over the standard procedure, he didn't wait to treat the internal bleeding or lacerations.

**Safe and sound**

"He was the only one in the car?"

"Yes sir" the man in the white coat shook his head "Get him up to the ICU stat."

"Yes doctor."

'It's going to be a long night' he rubbed his forehead, today of all days, his double shift, there had to be a crash. 'Just once I would like to get some sleep'.

* * *

'God job Roxas, you're dead now what? Probably failed your end of year exams too, yeah running out in the middle of you speech is definitely not on the criteria sheet. Well might as well face the facts. Yep you're dead, and wait, is that a beeping noise. Oh, great an eternity of darkness and there's a beeping noise. Just brilliant. Fucking fantastic.' Roxas talks to himself. 

"Can you hear me Mr Jacobs?" a very self assured voice spoke.

'Are you god? Coz I would like to know what the hell is going on here. Do you hate me or something?'

"Mr Jacobs?"

'Roxas please god. I mean come on no need for formalities.

"Mr Jacobs can you open your eyes?"

'What my eyes are closed? So…am I still dead?'

"Nurse the anaesthesias should have worn off by now. We should probably wake him up properly."

'Nurse, wait, what? No, angels not nurse, has heaven gone through a reform or something?'

"Mr Jacobs I would not normally do this, but due to your stubborn nature I have no options left."

"Doctor are you sure?" a female voice sounded concerned

'What the fuck?'

Roxas opened his eyes the moment the cold liquid hit his face, coughing and splurting like a fish out of water. He was met with an… unusual sight to say the least.

"Welcome back Mr Jacobs, I am your Doctor."

"Huh? Doctor, uh, Doctor who?"

"No not who, Rivers. But I would prefer Axel." He reached forward and grabbed the boy's bandaged hand and shook it. Roxas's hissed in pain.

"Are you sure you're a doctor?"

Doctor Axel as it seemed gave a small smirk. "I'm sorry Roxas but I'm not god."

"I didn't say that out loud did I?"

"Pretty much. Although some people do actually consider me a god."

"Lemme guess the psych patients."

"Very funny Mr Jacobs, I see your humour is intact, but really is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?"

Roxas closed his eyes; this week wasn't turning out at all how he'd planned. He'd wanted to get his law tests over and done hopefully pass. Get the inheritance that his father had promised him after the completion of his degree. Then, well he hadn't planned that far ahead. Now what, hanging out with a redhead doctor with a superiority complex, wasn't helping his naturally grumpy mood. Dear god, did the morphine wear off that quick?

Roxas just 'humphed' and turned to stare outside the window near his bed. People were walking around, laughing and smiling. Lucky Roxas lying in a bed bandaged around his arms and chest, with a Doctor who. Oh wait yeah he was still there.

"What?"

"What exactly happened before you go into the car?"

"I opened the door." Roxas rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for this.

"Again sarcasm, Mr Jacobs I would prefer if you allowed me to get on with my job. Unless you would like me to be sarcastic with whatever treatments I feel it necessary to administer to you. I suggest you do this the easy way, don't make me hurt you."

"Isn't it illegal for a doctor to do that? The Doctor who by the way, is compelled to save those admitted into their care. Not intentionally hurt them?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Not if it's in the interest of finding out the cause?"

"I thought you knew the cause? Here's a hint, the car."

Again Doctor Axel smiled not an unkind smile but an over confident and self assured smile. "Do you always verbally assault people who save you life?"

"This is not verbal assault this is self defence, you threatened me to reveal personal information."

"You are expected to reveal any information you have, it's the law. I could find out everything about you if I tried. But I have more dignity than that, so I would rather you tell me the things I need to know or else…"

"Or else what?" Roxas titled his head to the side, okay so the doc knew how to play.

"I could somehow let it slip that you intentionally crashed your car, and that you needed to be locked away in the psych ward."

Axel didn't flinch once; he smiled brightly like he knew he'd already won, like it was so routine to threaten patients. Damn this guy was good. But he could be faking, Roxas needed to be sure it wasn't just an empty threat.

"Prove it."

Axel sneered and his green eyes lit up with mischief. "Alright I will." With that he left.

Okay so now Roxas started to worry.

* * *

**A:N/ Okay so I forgot to put this in earlier. Naughty FallenAnimosity Naughty. I thought I should put a Disclaimer in here. Dont own KH anything might after the convention on Sunday but not right now. Nor Do I own the italic words in this which are an actual song by snow patrol. Cannot remember the name, go figure. Hope you like this please RandR. I have exams at the moment so this may be a slow update. Would you like some other chars. or what? I am making this up as I go it was a spur of the moment. It would be great to have a plot so if you have any ideas which you want used. I'll be happy to use em' for you. Give me a buzz lemme know.**

**[Edited 05.10.07 because I wanted to.**


	2. One all

**A:N/ Sorry this is late. I would like to thank those who have reviewed already. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own this song by charlotte church called moodswings. Dont think down upon it just because she sings it. I actually haven't heard the song but I liked the lyrics for Roxas so here it goes. More random Dr Axel insanity. Again give me a buzz and lemme know what you think.**

Roxas looked over to the doorway where he heard a pen scratching against paper.

"Uh can I help you?" he asked the petit female brunet who stood in the doorway, her glasses sliding down her nose. She looked up and smiled sweetly at the young boy. Roxas smiled back, 'this is the best he could do? I could woo her into diagnosing me sane in five seconds.' Oh, don't you just hate it when looks can be deceiving.

"Mr Jackob, I am going your shrink please call me Tifa. Let's talk."

"Um it's actually Jacobs."

She stopped smiling and proceeded to write a note on the paper

"Uh what are you doing?"

She looked up at him through her glasses and wrote another note on her clipboard.

"Come on you can't be serious, writing everything I say down. It's not like my every moment and words are dictated by some neurological impulse disorder. I am perfectly normal."

She sat up, pushed her glasses up back on her nose with the edge of her pencil and started to write again. Roxas sighed in frustration, he always hated shrinks. They always thought there was something wrong with him, always trying to fix something that wasn't broken only to end up breaking something else. Never actually listening to what he said, or even analysing it. That's why he had no faith in the human race; everyone he met had to be told what was going on. They never used common sense or instinct to figure out for themselves what was happening out around them. His sister, Namine thought that, that was why he was still single. Roxas was always looking for someone who knew his every move and mannerism down to the beat. So that they could tell how he was feeling and treat him the way he wanted to be treated without having to spell it out. Namine told him he was high maintenance. Yeah well, some people had that hogging the covers thing, or the toilet seat thing. This was Roxas's must have for a partner. Roxas didn't think he was high maintenance, he just thought that he had high expectations of humans. It wasn't his fault they weren't good enough.

Don't get him wrong, everyone is unique and special (1) he had no qualms with anyone, as long as they weren't trying to get in his pants. Or if they were trying to beat him in a case, that was a big green light for Roxas to obliterate them. The shrink was still writing when Roxas saw Dr Rivers appear in his doorway. He leant against the frame arms crossed that same smirk upon his face as usual. Roxas frowned and looked at the shrink who coincidentally was studying him curiously.

"Mr Jacobs, am I correct in pronunciation now?" Tifa snipped

Roxas lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

"I believe that you have the capabilities to become a danger to yourself and those around you due to your retention problem."

"What retention problem?"

It was Tifa's turn to lift an eyelid towards Roxas.

"Mr Jacobs if I were to tell you that it would defeat the purpose of the regime I'm putting you on as of now. You are making great progress already after all denial is the first step."

"What? You cannot be serious. A danger how can I be a danger." Roxas's voice rose as he neared the end of that sentence.

"Please Mr Jacobs calm down, or I will have to ask Dr Rivers to prescribe you a sedative."

"What? I am not insane. The people who gave you a licence to practise medicine no, physiatry are clinically insane. They must be using their influence in the health organisation to keep their jobs. What are you doing?"

Roxas looked up as Dr Rivers walked over to him syringe in hand.

"No! Stop, Help!"

Roxas froze when he heard Dr Rivers voice dangerously low and dangerously close to his ear, it was dangerously sexy. "To bad you didn't tell me about the car crash, this could have been avoided. Now it's time to die."

"WHAT!!!! WHAT!! WAIT!! OKAY, OKAY I GIVE."

"You swear,"

Roxas cut him off spit flying from his mouth when he snapped.

"No shit."

"You swear on your life."

"Yes, put the needle away already."

Axel stood up and smirked. "Thanks nurse."

Tifa smiled pulling the glasses off her face and giving Axel a flirtatious look as she tossed her hair. "Anytime Axel."

Roxas was puffing from his fright and his eyes flickered between the two. He lowered his head and closed his eyes in silent frustration. Oh how I pity the next person to make him speak. Axel swayed over looking pleased with himself "Let's talk."

"Is the syringe real?"

"Yes."

"You were planning to stab me with a real syringe."

"Yes"

Roxas's body tensed as Axel continued to speak. "But it only has water in it." As to emphasise his point he squirted the syringe's contents into his mouth.

_**Now first of all I want to let you to know that I've been known for some minor  
mood swings now and then**_

"So it was all a trick." The consonants came out harshly through Roxas's clenched teeth.

_**It all started back when people were doing me wrong**_

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm no force to be reckoned with." Axel smiled looking pretty content with himself.

_**And because of my position I would hold my tongue for then  
Bad relationships and people I thought were friends  
and people judging me**_

_**Before they get to know a thing**_

Roxas's body started to shake with frustration he clenched his fists on his beds sheets. Oh the bitch was gonna pay.

_**When you decide to step to me,  
It shows me so clearly  
You just want to see, see the other side of me  
And you don't know what I'm going through  
And you might think it's all about you  
But it's everything I've been holding back  
its just bad timing to come at me like that**_

Roxas tried to calm himself by saying that he was just an immature asshole. But the urge to teach him a lesson was far too powerful, Roxas wanted to get him. By god was he gonna get him.

_**I try to keep my cool, thus, that's what I try to do  
But it's so hard dealing with people just like you  
I try to walk away from situations that run  
Into complications that make me loose control  
If I give in to you then it's what you want me to do  
And if I loose my cool then I'm only pleasing you  
You know just how to push me,  
My temperature is rising  
Blood pressure is building, I'm about to loose control**_

Roxas looked up at Axel and smirked, he knew how he was gonna get the son of a bitch. He reached forward without warning and grabbed onto the stethoscopes around Dr Rivers neck and pulled hard.

_**I'm sorry, did I cross the line?  
I tried to warn you away  
Way ahead of time  
I'm so frustrated I feel like I could cry  
This could be the time  
But I'm not going out like that**_

Dr Rivers opened his eyes surprised a very light pink blush crept across his cheeks as he melted into the blonde boys lips. Okay so it was illegal to kiss a patient, but he started it. Dr Rivers started to deepen the kiss when Roxas grabbed Axel's hands and placed them on his own arms. Taking this as encouragement Axel closed his eyes and started to enjoy the kiss when Roxas let go of Axels hands and started to fidget, he was shaking his body left and right Axel at first thought it was some form of seizure. How he'd wished it was. "What are you doing?"

"Ironic Dr Rivers I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The red headed Dr shot straight up from the bed and shot a glance at the blonde boy who had a woo-es-me look across his face and mischief in his eyes. Axel smirked inwardly, he'd been played. Damn, this kid was good he had to give him that.

"Chief how are you this fine evening."

"Come with me." She turned and strutted down the hallway her heels clicking along the way. Axel sighed and then snickered after a backwards glance at Roxas.

Point One Roxas Point One Axel; the scores are tied. 


	3. Handball

"Dr Rivers I hope you do realise that I don't tolerate this kind of behaviour amongst my staff. We are to facilitate the patients by giving them medical treatment not sucking their face off. It is against our regulations and code of ethic. Patients should be able feel secure in this hospital and reside in the fact that we can if not cure than treat them. Not fear the loss of their virginity."

She paused to rub the part in between her eyebrows and catch her breath. Axel shifted nervously from foot to foot. Normally no one could create this much anxiety or fear in axels feelings. The current Chief Kairi Tanner was a whole different story. Hell really had no fury like a woman scorned, Kairi was living proof. Once Axel complained about clinic duty, the next week he was pulling all nighter in the morgue and ICU during the day. She had him rostered for surgery during his lunch breaks. No, Axel didn't just fear her because she was in charge of his career. She was also his family's physician, which meant she had some say over his body too. Axel reminisced about the time he thought it would be a good idea to switch the name tags of Marluxia Pierce, head of Gynaecology and urology Xigbar Uramnishof (he's Russian). How he would have loved to have seen the patients faces when they saw the name tags. He spent countless occasions listening to Marluxia tell the story about the hermaphrodite who didn't take the joke too well and decided to pierce Mr Pierce with a scalpel. Oh he loved how the hospitals ran on such a strict discourse that one little thing could throw the whole day and many to come into complete chaos. Lovely, lovely, lovely.

"How do you even know he's not contagious?" Axel blinked nervously. He hadn't thought of that, not to mention he had no idea of what caused the boy to create a pile up on the Riverside Expressway. Some how he didn't think A.I.D.S was the cause of this, let's rephrase this. How he hoped and prayed to the almighty that may or may not reside in heaven that (after his little incident earlier) Roxas did not have A.I.D.S or any form of transmittable disease. Oh, how he prayed.

Axel thought about the way the boy's eyes shone with mischief after they had pulled apart, about the way he smelt (unfortunately a little bit like antiseptic but mesmerising none the less) and felt. About how much fun he was gonna have making his stay in the hospital more …entertaining. Axel smirked at the thought.

"Don't even contemplate it Axel."

"What?" Axel twisted his wrists so that his palms faced the ceiling and shrugged. (I swear at least one person actually did that whilst trying to decipher my sentence. I went to the trouble of writing it like that so someone would. Aha! My insanity ensues.)

"You will not touch that boy unless it is of medical require nor will you speak to him unless for diagnosis. You are not to use my staff for your own pointless activities of immaturity nor are you to torture the patients. This is a hospital not some sideshow alley."

Axel stood staring at Kairi who had resumed looking at her paperwork. Then Axel smiled and left. Kairi sighed "He's going to be the end of me."

Axel stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled to himself. Oh he would comply with the chief's requests; he was just going to twist it to his advantage.

Roxas had another very uncomfortable night on the plastic bed sheets. Okay he wasn't going to bleed anymore, he had control of his bladder just take the goddamn things off already. He shielded his eyes from the sun by closing the lids and hissing loudly. Axel walked in only a moment later. 'By some weird coincidence is it that he is around whenever I am in pain. No. He is usually the cause of it that immature jackass.' Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel pulled one of the curtains across and sat down on a chair next to the bed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Axel let out a dejected sighed and pushed his shoes up onto the bed. "Chief's been having me pull double cases since that little stunt of yours. Hope you're happy."

Okay so maybe there were going to be some highlights in his day. Axel saw the smirk cross Roxas features.

"But don't worry I still made time to come and see you; after all you still owe me."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow "I owe you nothing"

Axel was prompt with his reply "really because I remember you screaming that you would swear on your life to tell me, of which I have in my power to give and take. You living is proof of that."

Roxas sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened before the crash, simple and short enough for you to not weasel you way around or lie through."

Roxas let out a breath in amusement. "Just the usual the shakes, the shivers and the shits."

"Oh really?"

"Nah I made that last one up." Axel smirks at Roxas tenaciousness.

"What order did they occur?"

"First the sweating, then I started to shiver, probably because I had just been sweating." He paused to frown at his stupid joke. "Then the pain in my stomach and finally the nothingness."

"Did you experience any delusion or difficulty with any of the senses? Find it hard to smell or..?"

"Yeah, I couldn't read my palm cards. The words blurred themselves."

Axel leant back on his chair "no that was your eyes and I can give you reasons for why each of the things happened. Well"

Roxas cut him off "Give me the bigger picture doc. Am I going to die or what?"

"No but you could have. Appendicitis I suspect, but I will have to do some tests." Axel's face suddenly lit up.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Seriously Axel what?"

"Did you just call me Axel?"

Roxas rolled his eyes again not caring about eye strain. "Can we please get on with it?"

"You will be scheduled for a test this afternoon with one of the nurses."

"Can't you do it, or are you incompetent?"

"You want me to give the test?"

"Yes, why not? It's just a simple test after all."

"Fine I'll give you the test just don't freak out on me."

"I already told you that you could do it. Fucking hell, Axel I want you to give me the test, I give you and only you full permission. Happy?"

Axel laughed at Roxas eagerness, how the boy would regret saying that. Roxas at the time was trying hard not to smile with Axel. He didn't know why but he found his laugh contagious, heartening almost. But why was he procrastinating?

"Alright Roxas could you please lay on your stomach while I go close the door."

Roxas was on his stomach by the time he heard a click of the door. Axel thanked god the kid had a private room.

"Okay I'll grab some gloves and I'll start."

Roxas nodded on his folded arms. Why would he be lying on his stomach? He tried to recall how they examined for appendicitis. He suddenly felt the covers being pulled down over his back and then finally pooling to his feet, Roxas gulped. Okay now he remembered how they tested for Appendicitis! Axel's fingertips stroked Roxas's upper thigh as he lifted his gown above his bum. Roxas could not help but enjoy the sensation that was sitting in his stomach. He started to breathe shallow and embarrassingly enough was starting to become aroused as the wind cooled his lower areas, bouncing off his skin. "Okay" Axel's voice was sort of choked as he tried to reassure the patient. The perverted part of him could not stop from smirking at his luck, but the other half was chanting 'oh god, oh god, oh god.'

"Yep" squeaked Roxas. Axel lowered his hand to Roxas lower regions and the latter boy could feel the heat radiating from the others hand. How uncomfortable it was to be lying on his stomach at that moment. Roxas had the urge to lift his pelvis off the bed but that might look a little too weird and too inviting. Roxas let his breath out as Axel slipped a finger in, and could not ignore the growing sensation in his stomach. Let's just say that for Roxas this sensation was indeed welcome on more than one account. His breathing became shallow and he struggled with all his might to not let the muscles clench; a mantra going through his head 'oh god, oh god, oh god'.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated_

Roxas decided to try and ignore the new part of his anatomy for the moment but unfortunately Axel had to keep going in deeper,

_Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...  
Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no_

And deeper.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no no no no no  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...  
Just put me in a wheelchair...  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated_

Then he started to wriggle and Roxas let out an audible moan.  
_Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated_

**A:N/ That's where I leave you guys. I am sorry but I thought it would be nicer if I updated sooner so I didn't finish what was going to happen. I hope you like this. The song is The Ramones -I wanna be sedated. I love that song. Please let me know if you like it, I appreciate the alerting and favouriting but I can't exactly read those now can I? Disclaimer As per Usual. Or A.P.U as I like to say. This is actually the test they do coz my brother had to have it done, and I was laughing as they pulled the curtain shut. He looked horrified, it was only until my mum told me what they were going to do did I ...laugh harder. **

**I have some ideas coming up so don't forget to keep checking my space and watching the stars over and out. (yes I am aware that was lame) Oh yes, try and guess from what sport I am getting these Titles from first one to review and say gets a sneak preview at next chappie!!!!!**


	4. Sideline Throw In

**:N/ sorry bout my tardiness, I've made up for it I hope. It's extra long and extra jucy, um...I will never say that again. At the end the song is Overkill by Colin Hay if you watch Scrubs it's been on one of that episodes so that's where you may have heard it from. Its a really good song. The story at the bottom interchanges between points of veiw so don't be confused. I have intro-ed mre characters be happy. It will get better, I will most likely skip a few weeks in the story with the next chapter, because I cannot be bothered to write for the duration of Rox's stay. As always reviews are welcome, as are flames but I will post them in the next chapter along with your name and publicly ridicule you. I take NO Prisoners. Anyway on with the story, I would love reviews and as a reward...um okay quiz time. First person to guess who was the nurse who scarred Roxies dad gets a sneak preview for next week. Oh and, the fiftieth reviewer yes fifty, (what I can hope) gets a directors eddition of the 'finger scene' yes uncut, in all its longitude and glory. What you didn't read ladies and gentlemen...ON WITH IT!**

Axel walked down the hallway bright red, no not his hair, his face duh. Why did that have to happen? Why then? But wait perhaps Roxas was just toying with him, like all of the other times?

"That little shit!" Axel smacked himself on the forehead. Kairi, who happened to be walking past, shrugged her shoulders as she saw Axel groan and hit his head against the wall that he was leaning on. Too often had she seen Axel do this, too often did she not care. Kairi walked over to grab a coffee from the machine when she heard shouts from the front desk. Curios she walked to station one. She was not prepared for this, a short haired tall blonde woman was there yelling at Namine for some unknown reason. The guards had obviously been called and the woman knocked poor Luxord (he was close to retirement) flat on his ass. Kairi thought it would now be the best time to step in…but the look on the blonde's face was enough for her to back away slowly. "Kairi! Please come sort this out, there is an insane woman here claiming you hired her. You can't be serious." Kairi rubbed the space between her eyebrows and walked forward.

"Dr Illas, I presume." The blonde smirked and shook the brunet's outstretched hand. Kairi paused to look at the odd hairstyle. Oh well, whatever blows her skirt up.

"Dr Tanner, pleasure as always." Namine seemed to get smaller and smaller in her seat.

"Chief please, after all you are my new Attending." Namine buried her head in paperwork trying to hide her embarrassment.

The blonde smirked and followed as Kairi lead her around the hospital. She ushered the woman on as she stopped and smirked at the sight of a red haired male banging his head against a wall.

"I think I should introduce you to the other heads, some of them are on their lunch break. However, I think there is a vasectomy in theatre one, so you may not be able to meet Xigbar as of yet. But I'm sure you will meet up with him one way or another, he's quite hard to miss." The blonde nodded

"Does your staff know that I'm coming?" Kairi smiled sweetly and shook her head. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and answered.

"They'll get over it."

"I can already tell that you will do fine here. Larxene"

xXx

Roxas had rolled over and buried his head in the covers; well as well as he could provide he was still bandaged up, pretty nicely. "_Mental asylum nice" _Roxas thought.

As much as Roxas would hate to admit it, if he ever had to have another test, he'd hoped it would be similar to that one. Straight after he'd heard Axel gasp and quickly remove his hand, only to back away and run into Roxas's left over food cart. Then a few fumbling sounds and then snap of a glove being removed and the slam of his door after a hasty retreat. Roxas had to laugh; he laughed so hard it hurt, only to stop himself from crying. There was no way he was falling for his Doctor, said Doctor who only moments before had his finger up his anus. He could just imagine how his parents would take it, sure they knew about Roxas's not too subtle homosexuality, but he doubted they could take another 'Medical Mishap'. His mother was supportive to a degree that made Roxas shiver involuntary every time he thought about it. He could still remember his first date.

"_Smile boys." Teen Roxas had grimaced painfully as his date had blushed beet red and put his arm around Roxas. At that time Roxas had been the more dominant in the relationship, now he really could just use a solid Fuck. _

"_Awww that's soo cute, I think I'll frame it and put it on the wall. Are you sure you two don't want to stay for dinner?" Roxas yelled a hasty 'No' as he wrenched his date out of the house; they didn't stop running until they were at least two blocks away. _

That night was the night his perception of his mother changed. He knew she was different not like other mothers, way, way too accepting. Some would call her schizophrenic, others she was just…odd for a polite term. The only reason she'd asked them to stay was because it was her girl's poker night. She'd invited her friends over to chat about random things that they all shared in common, what was going on in their lives and what not. Their favourite topic of choice had to be of course, how hot two men together were.

Roxas had unwittingly found that out when he had agreed to stay one night, he didn't have a date with him fortunately, because he was pounded with question after question from females of all different ages about, what his favourite hair colour for a partner preference was, to whether he was the 'seme' or the 'uke' and even to what he favourite sexual position was. Fucking perverted fan girls.

Sora his half brother was very shy about his sexuality, he was so shy that as he came to his late twenties he'd developed agoraphobia. Fear of going outside or open spaces Roxas couldn't remember. Sora was flaming if you hadn't of guessed. After two months of 'vigorous' psychiatric sessions he had been cured of his agoraphobia and his sexuality shyness. Roxas had assumed it was because of his long term boyfriend and shrink Riku, and their _'vigorous'_ _psychiatric sessions_. Roxas was sure they'd been vigorous, too many times had Roxas answered the phone with neighbours complaining about the noise made by the pair. Plenty of moaning I assure you. Roxas had dealt with it quite well, calmly reminding them that it was after seven am and they were entitled to make as much noise as they wanted by council regulations. That and he could see he with the binoculars, voyeurism was a very nasty habit. Their next door neighbour didn't call back.

It wasn't that there was the whole patient-doctor problem and it was against the law for Riku to have done that. But Roxas's father had, had a…unforgettable memory as a child that still haunted his dreams, and made him afraid of many Doctors today. Actually it was quite a comical thought, Roxas's high and mighty supercilious father was afraid of people who were trained to save lives. Where as he being a lawyer was trained to ruin them. Maybe it was the whole devil vs God complex. He never really knew.

Roxas's father couldn't be called homophobic exactly he was fine around them, as long as 'they' didn't do anything in his house or to him. Roxas laughed at his father's statement, oh if only he knew what Sora and Roxas had gotten up to (not them together, with other people, no twincest here. Sorry) whilst he was at work, when they weren't needed in uni classes of course. He vaguely remembered his mother telling him that his father had, had a problem with his old male nurse at school and an incident involving a rectal thermometer. Let's just say his father didn't have his temperature taken very often.

Roxas couldn't help his reaction to Axels probing, for a lack of a better word. He'd never had a serious relationship they all said he was going to die of stress ulcer, he never paid any attention to them or he only wanted them for sex (which was mostly true), he was afraid of commitment or they screamed something about him being a fucked up wanker who they wanted to kill. Roxas tended to not call back those who said the latter. He hadn't had sex for over a month (due to exams and a developing case of insomnia from stress) and he couldn't help it, he was horny and a male and Axel happened to hit his … 'sensitive spot' (every time I read this in a fic I can't help but laugh. Just say it you pansies, he hit his PROSTATE! Gah). Roxas assumed Axel hadn't had much action either being a Doctor, not that being a Doctor wouldn't get you laid but because he would be working the most fucked of hours. (Pun not intended)……… (I just realised how funny that was, give me a moment.)

…..

…..

…..

…..

(Okay I'm finished laughing now)

Roxas had made up his mind to stop 'screwing around' with Axel so he could actually have a chance of physically screwing around with Axel. Speaking of said red head, Axel had gone to hide in their especially reserved lounge. In this lounge he had hoped to find Zexion head of Psychiatry, that man had an uncanny knack of knowing exactly what they wanted to know or be told to do. He knew Zexion was there probably because their Resident and head of Physiotherapy Demyx was there. It was a known fact amongst those who were close to the two that, there was a lot of unresolved chemistry. Demyx also happened to be Axel's best friend so he told him everything. Demyx was actually very very horny for Zexion but couldn't risk perusing him in his workplace. Not Demyx's words exactly they sounded more like "What if he's just not interested and then it becomes awkward. I don't wanna have to quit because everyone knows I want to fuck him stupid." Somehow Axel knew Zexion felt the same way towards the mullet, well not that he feared for his job, but that he wanted Demyx, and badly. Axel found this little piece of trivia out when he was working the graveyard shift and heard Zexion masturbating to the image of Demyx. Well he didn't have visual evidence of that or proof that he actually saw that happen, he didn't actually want to but by the moans of "fuuuuuuucccckkkkkkk DEMYX" he was pretty sure. Boy did Axel blackmail Zexion every chance he got, with lewd suggestions and innuendos in the presence of both males.

Not a moment after Axel stepped in the door did Zexion take one look and come out with an answer. "Discharge him as soon as possible." Axel blinked. Zexion thought it wasn't a good idea to go after the blonde. Not that Axel had been thinking of that. Noooo, okay maybe a little bit.

"So then there is nothing illegal happening in this hospital and Kairi wont be on your ass about it." Axel smirked at Zexion as the lilac haired male turned the page of his 'Shrinks Weekly' magazine. Demyx was there asleep as usual on the other lounge with an 'Alpha' magazine across his face. It wasn't because he was interested in the sports in the magazine as much as he was able to perv on buffed up men without shirts on and in some cases small shorts and could find out where his soccer team stood on the ladder.

"When are actually going to make a move on him? Put the poor sod out his misery, Mr palmy and his five little friends can only take so much. As I'm sure you understand." Axel grinned as Zexion glared at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"It's quite fun watching him squirm." Axel sighed.

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy. Enough with your foolish games, then you could watch Demyx squirm in a different way." Axel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Zexion coughed trying to rid his mind of the imagery. Point one-Axel

"Didn't you seek me out, for your own squirming issues?" Axel blanched, point one Zexion. "Besides, I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Opportune?" Axel questioned

Zexion sighed and closed Shrinks Weekly; there was no way he could get back to the engrossed state of the article on cerebral nerve malfunction, which he was just in.

"I was actually thinking about asking him out next week, seeing as you're so persistent about this whole affair."

Axel smirked "That's good to know just don't let Demyx catch you using the word affair around him, he might kill all the puppies."

"Puppies?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, puppies." Axel smirked; Zexion made an understanding face and then looked away. There was a tinge of pink to his cheeks. Puppies right, got it. (1)

Axel laughed as he walked towards the door suddenly full of energy. "That boy will be out of here tonight if it's the last thing I do." Axel slammed the door for emphasis and woke a very startled and bleary eyed Demyx. "I'm allergic to leather!" Zexion stared wide eyed at the now embarrassed Demyx. What kind of dream was Demyx having exactly? Zexion then shook his head at Axel antics. It was amazing how he still held the record for most discharge albeit healthy patiens amongst all the practitioners. With all of his gallivanting and selfish attitude, Zexion did not doubt he would have the boy discharged. He also couldn't help but wonder when he was fitting time to help his other patients.

xXx

Kairi was now regretting introducing Marluxia and her new attending. The two obviously had conflicting personalities. Marluxia thought it was normal for a man to be head of gynaecology and the female thought it was funny. After making some snide remarks about how Marluxia liked to spend his day inspecting women's genitalia, Marluxia replied that she striked him as the type of person to do that and not himself. Luckily Marluxia had quick reflexes or else who would never have dodged that paperweight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kairi I think you need to visit Zexion, because she obviously does." The blonde was fuming. How dare he insinuate that she was insane?

The female cut Kairi off from replying "Obviously the chief saw no authoritarian figures amongst her current employees and called for me. Don't feel threatened that a woman is of a higher ranking than you Marluxia. Your lack of faith in the Chiefs decisions has already made you lose the job that you were wanting, wasn't it? You should just accept defeat gracefully and realised that you don't have what it takes. Perhaps you just couldn't meet her standards. Or maybe your just not man enough." With that she turned on her heel, the sharp metal coaster just missing her head by an inch. She turned her face away from the door and pulled the square coaster out of the wall. An evil smirk lit her features and she spun and threw it back with precision, it landed only a centimetre away from Marluxia. If it had been any higher from its current position Marluxia might have had to change his title from a Mr to Miss.

"Damn, I missed." The girl smirked and left the room. Kairi stood there in shock with what had just happened

"You know you should be nice to the new girl." Marluxia looked incredulously to Kairi.

"Did you see her throw the coaster?" Kairi sighed.

"There's a lot you need to understand about her before you go and make assumptions."

"I don't make assumptions its pure fact; she should be declared a menace to society and locked away."

"You made assumptions about her and I can tell you, you are wrong. You don't even know her name." Kairi pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'm giving you a warning be nice to Larxene."

"Larxene? Why do I get the warning?"

Kairi wasted no time in replying, "Because you should know better."

**I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
And possibly the complications  
**

Larxene stuck her hands in the pockets of her white coat and kept walking, the ends billowing out around her legs. God damn Marluxia! How she loathed that man. Larxene rounded a corner and leant against the door to the lounge, she heard a soft click. Turning around she pulled on the handle it was locked, with a shrug she turned and saw a certain pink haired man standing in front of her, finding his shoes particularly interesting. Larxene stared at him, she hated him, and she did. But then he looked up and her stomach sank from the look he gave her. Her whole body stuttered and she couldn't do anything but turn and flee. Larxene walked out the back exit door pushing on the metal railing to free her from the confines of the hospital rooms and began to descend the back stairs. Larxene was rushing and unfortunately missed seeing the piece of plastic on the step, she began to fall.

**  
Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know I'll be alright  
Perhaps it's just imagination**

Zexion stared at the blonde male after he'd gone back to sleep. It was late into the evening and the sun was beginning to set. The sun's rays illuminated Demyx's skin so that it became golden. Zexion sighed, how he wished Demyx were awake, he would grab him and-_Click_. Zexion looked towards the door; it was about time he went home he walked towards Demyx to wake him up. Zexion heard a rush of footsteps fly past the door. Deciding it was better to wake the male up now, than later he went to put his hand on Demyx's face but faltered. He chose a safer option and instead cupped his shoulder shaking the male lightly. Demyx opened his eyes and looked up towards Zexion. Suddenly Demyx grabbed his wrist.

**  
Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away**

Axel walked towards Roxas room and pushed open the door, _he should be having dinner now_ thought Axel. He walked towards Roxas and saw him take the pills that Axel had prescribed to him, to help decrease the inflammation and make him feel better overall. Roxas looked at him and placed the bottle of water he'd had in his hand onto the tray. Axel looked at Roxas, who raised his eyebrows. "Decide to come back after all."

Axel smirked "Of course." Roxas pushed the tray away and cleared his throat.

"We should talk?" Axel had a little smile on his face and sat on the chair next to Roxas's bed. "Sure"

**Alone between the sheets  
Only brings exasperation  
It's time to walk the streets  
Smell the desperation**

Marluxia had decided after the chief left to go and find Larxene. He might not admit it but he was glad she was here. He was sick of all the monotonous day by day routines, always the same, always boring. She provoked emotions in him that he hadn't felt since; his last girlfriend had dumped him. Marluxia had found it very hard considering lots of girls were weary of his career choice. Many didn't look past the superficial to who he was. Larxene may have been kidding but at least she had gone further than anyone else, she pushed past his shell and struck at his core. He couldn't forgive her for that, for it was something which he wanted to savour as long as possible. Marluxia followed her and found her leaning against the lounge door. He looked at his feet when he came close to her, he didn't want to scare her away. He needed to talk with her. Marluxia scared himself, he didn't know why Larxene after a moment had him chasing after her like a lost soul. But he knew he had to hold onto her. Larxene saw him and took off running, he chased after her though to the stairway. He then heard her scream, calling out her name he ran down the stairs to see her face first on the floor.

**At least there's pretty lights  
And though there's little variation  
It nullifies the night from overkill**

Demyx had been aware that Zexion was watching him, when the other male went to the bathroom Demyx had woken up. He lay there drifting in and out of and asphyxiated Zexion dream state. The shorter male had been on his mind for the last three years and Demyx had no sign of Zexion even noticing him. Demyx wished that one day, somehow he could if nothing just show that Zexion saw him, knew he was there. That's why after listening to Axel and Zexion's conversation earlier Demyx had decided to tell him. Tell him everything, show him what he wanted. He heard footsteps walk towards him and a hand come close to his cheek. It hesitated and then rested on his shoulder shaking him gently. Demyx's stomach rose to his throat, Zexion was actually touching him. There was physical contact, he wanted nothing more than to jump up and glomp the beautiful man, then he remembered his plan. Demyx grabbed Zexion's wrist and rolled over, pulling Zexion down towards him and he moved his face towards the man. Zexion looked at Demyx in shock, but no silent plea could be answered Demyx was too far gone, concern thrown to the wind. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the others. Zexion didn't move at first and Demyx was prepared for this. He pushed forward sitting up fully and held Zexion at the back of his neck in the curve. He felt him soften gradually and then he too entered into the kiss, Demyx smiled and allowed Zexion to push him back against the couch.

**Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Come back another day**

Larxene looked at the ground, a faint recollection of why she was on the ground and sounds echoing in her head making it painful to be coherent. She felt someone grab her from behind and turn her over, she looked up looking at Marluxia. Larxene pushed his hands away and sat up, ashamed to have been caught running. She didn't know why she ran only that the next day she would come to work and pretend like nothing happened. Assume the roll of dictative bitch and have no one question her, not even herself. Marluxia turned her face back to him and again she pushed his hand off. No one moved, Larxene heard rustlings of fabric and was then grabbed ungratefully by the collar of her shirt and pulled to her knees facing the pink haired man. He unwrapped a plaster and stuck it to her forehead, funny she hadn't noticed she'd been bleeding. He then stood up and held out his hand to her, she took it and stood up. He the left, turning his back to her and she stood their wondering for a moment. She then looked back up the stairs; to cowardly she turned and walked the rest of the way down the stairs taking special caution.

**I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
And possibly the complications**

Kairi sighed and looked at her watch it was now well into the night and she would return home to her empty flat. She sighed and pulled out some paperwork, she wasn't going to go home anytime soon. Why when there was no one waiting for her.

**Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know I'll be alright  
It's just overkill  
**

Roxas looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye and Axel pulled out some papers from his pocket. "I've filled these in. They're your discharge papers. You should be free to leave on Wednesday a month from now. You have to stay here another three weeks just as a precaution, that and to keep other motorists safe from your crappy driving."

Roxas held them and looked them over; he placed them on his lap. "I want to talk about this morning."

Axel cleared his throat and tugged on his collar. "You really don't like conflict do you?" suggested Roxas raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've become twitchy or maybe you just didn't like what happened this morning and now your nervous." Roxas crossed his arms, the bandages pulling. The haematomas had gone now all that was left was a bandaged torso and arms. Oh yeah and a square patch covering half his forehead, no biggy it distracted from his bed hair.

"I thrive on conflict it helps me keep going. It makes things interesting."

"You're a junkie?"

"To an extent, not so bad that I get caught up so much I strangle myself."

"I don't find conflict very consuming anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I used to have it run my life, do dangerous shit every waking moment just to see if I could. Then I became a Doctor and it changed, I saw people just like me come in and die right in front of me, just because they had needed a rush."

"So do you miss it?"

"The freedom and the rush?" Roxas nodded.

"Sometimes, I learnt to shut it out."

"Is that why you fell over after you pulled my finger out of my ass?"

Axel stuttered.

**Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away**

**  
**Axel still hadn't made a move to speak, after two minutes. Roxas feared that it was some sort of rabbit in headlights reaction, he tilted his head and Axel seemed to compose himself.

"Having a shag flash?"

"What?!" Roxas started to laugh, for the first time in ages, genuinely.

"That wasn't funny"

"You just don't find it funny because you did enjoy it and thought I was stabbing at your pride. Don't worry I have no doubt in your abilities. I have first hand witnessed that you can make me moan." Roxas paused and one look at Axel's face set him off laughing.

Axel shook his head and a smile appeared on his face, Roxas's laugh was contagious.

**Ghosts appear and fade away**

_One month Roxas, one month and we can be together. _

**Ghosts appear and fade away**

**A:N/ again I know I just had to clarify:**

**(1) puppies? Yes, my friend and I were laughing about Mr palm and his five friends if you don't get it the maybe you aren't s'posed to be reading this fic. I heard somewhere that the 'big M' lol my other friend calls it that coz she can't say it. But Im not her am I? Masturbation apparently kills puppies. I found this hilarious, could not, not put it in here. It might be from a movie or book but I cannot remember so. Meh. **


	5. Free Kick

**A:N/ -gulps- ah hi everyone sorry about the lateness -dodges thrown tomatoes- **

**I am really sorry I had a bad writers block, but luckily I made up for it big time, this chapter took up 12 pages in word. I know wow big. Look at the little purple bar...tiny isn't it!! But also I have managed to write 3/4 of the next chapter of my other fics as well (Looking Back). So yeah. This month is the birthday month for me so I will be spending sometime uh, say having a life also I WILL BE TURNING 15 ON THE 13th OF JULY WOOT! Yeah black friday how awesome am I??? -cohesive screams of "you're not!!"- aww. Okay I was a little disappointed with the whole not very many reviews. Yeah cheers to everyone who _did _review but shame on all those people who read and then go meh, I'll wait whilst others do my dirty work. I have means of bribery people. Listen up! My offer last chapter for the uncut finger scene thing still goes but this time its for 55 reviews yes, everytime my standards aren't met they go up. -evil laugh- Buuut if you happen to guess at to where in this story I used a real life situation that I had experienced I will reward you will a sneak peak. Don't worry if someone has already guessed it you will get one too...You will want to get this sneak peek believe me. If you thought the whole 'finger' scene was hot, you will want to get a sneak preview at the next chappie. I will include the good bits. Oh yesh if you have absolutely no idea as to how to answer my challenge be the 60th reviewer and get both!! Or one I dunno, haven't decided. I hope you like.**

**This song is by Edwin McCain-I'll be, don't own so don't sue. **

Larxene Illas walked down the hallway of her house still clad in her Doctors uniform. The parkertree flooring making patters underneath her shoes. It echoed down the corridor bouncing off the dismal white walls. She ran a hand through her hair; the past week hadn't gone exactly as she had planned, meeting new people turning them into enemies…same old routine she supposed. But he still hadn't gotten any better, no matter how long she worked no matter which new treatments were discovered overseas it always had the same result. He would get better and then get even worse. Staring at the handle on the mahogany door she paused. She couldn't see him not after today, resting her head on the door she could hear the faint 'beep' of a life support machine working overtime. She really should check on him, make sure the readings were producing accurate data, and see if he still looked like the same man she'd met twelve years ago.

"Miss?" she turned and swallowed to banish the tears back from her eyes. No she wouldn't cry, she had been accused once of not being able to, not being human. But she was, she was sure, she just had to deal with a lot more than other people had, or shouldn't of had to deal with. She maybe human, but she was far from whole.

_-damaged_

Too often had her friends turned from her saying that they couldn't understand her, the truth she'd believed was that they didn't want to. She had been dinted and smashed and no one wanted to play with anything that was in pristine condition. So she turned away from them as she caught the first glimpse of their backs. No she wouldn't heed to their calls and pretend everything was alright.

_-heartless_

She had a heart, the problem was she'd given it to another for safe keeping, and that person was in a worse physical condition than she could bear.

_-cruel_

Cruelness came with time. She always had a ruthless streak but after his accident she no longer cared what others thought. Why should she, when the person who she loved with every whim was in vegetative state. She screamed and screamed at other practitioners when the results to the 'cures' came up negative. She swore at everyone who told her it would be alright. She verbally attacked those who tried to fill her mind with useless warm and fuzzy feelings. She didn't need support, she needed an answer, a sign that he would wake up. She needed undivided affirmation.

_-cold_

With the other half of her gone, she had turned cold. Her bed was always empty; the table always set for one and that's what she'd grown accustomed to, expected in the mornings. Never once did she see any hope of him waking up and bringing her a cup of coffee with his usual _"good morning"._

_-broken_

She had been broken. It amazed her at times how she kept going, how she could meet the public after all she did blame-to a certain extent- the other people out there for being unaware, not caring, being happy.

_-empty_

"_I love you"_ had never hurt so much to hear ringing in her head. At work, during dinner, breakfast, and in sleep.

"Yes, what do you want?" the elderly man stood up straight.

"A letter has arrived for you, from the registry." She took in another deep breath suppressing everything, as usual, to the back of her subconscious. She would mull it over in her sleep, through her dreams when she had no control over anything.

Turning she marched after the man.

xXx

"Hello Mr Jacobs, Dr Rivers is in surgery at the moment but I'm here to remove the bandages off your arms in his absence."

Roxas nodded and looked at the elderly lady. She wasn't overly wrinkly or anything she was just…portly. Her face had three rolls of fat under her eyes and there was no definitive outline to her eyebrows…correction eyebrow. She was pretty tan, almost like she had spent some money on one of those packet tans. Her skin was a weird hue of brown and well, orange. Roxas struggled to keep a straight face as she started to walk towards him. Waddling over in her white nurse's gown the buttons fastened around her breasts threatening to become missiles. Roxas gulped as she neared his side of the bed. The skirt of her uniform flapped as she walked and a section of her thigh was revealed. It was the most horrific thing Roxas could have seen, he bit his tongue from crying out in horror. All of a sudden her mouth set into a frown and then her eyelids opened very wide to reveal bloodshot eyes. The brown ring around her pupil was almost lost. Then she took in a deep breath and Roxas clutched the metal railings of his bed for fear of being sucked in. Okay so Roxas was a little bit scared, he'd thought of himself as average height of course this was before he compared himself to the likes of shrek Jaundice version. Then it happened, the worst thing possible.

She sneezed.

Two buttons popped off her shirt and flew across the room, one landing in Roxas leftover food tray and the other smashing into the window. There was now a visible dint and his eyes were wrenched open at the thought that, that could have been him. What kind of pressure was on those buttons to make a dint in glass? Roxas felt a little bit sorry for them; after all they were only tiny and were completely under control of that woman. 'Sort of like me' Roxas gulped as he noticed her looking to the floor, where her nurse's hat was sitting. He stared in horror as she snorted back the excess fluids threatening to drain from her nose and turned around. Roxas dry retched, there she was bending over and it was obvious that the skirt was about two sizes too small. Roxas let out a whimper and he started to shake, the sight he'd seen was not something to be repeated in a fan fiction.

xXx

"Demyx you've got a new one" demyx had just finished treating a girl who had injured her knee during a representative netball carnival. She was very excited, talking to Demyx about how hard she'd trailed and how happy she was that she'd gotten into a team. She was travelling to another state so that she could trail against the other states in a competition. Her face had been very happy and her mother had assured her that it was probably just jarred, even though there was a large amount of swelling and the joint was basically purple. Demyx had almost known straight away what had happened and he couldn't bring himself to break it to the girl. But that was part of his job. She burst into tears on the spot when Demyx told her that she was going to need surgery and that she would have to miss the carnival if she wanted to play sport ever again. Her mother comforted her, she was taken home still crying and Demyx had felt like an utter prat for having to tell her, but in the end it was all that he could have done.

"Send em' through" Demyx took a deep breath and a swig of his water bottle as he prepared himself for the next client. Hopefully their news would be better.

xXx

"ZEXION SWEETHEART I MISSED YOU" that voice, no the horror, THE HORROR.

He turned on the spot as the merrily high pitched scream of a certain long red haired woman echoed down the hall. Cerise.

Fuck

Zexion turned on the spot in the middle of his large two story house and sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Need to hide, Fuck! Where the fuck can I fucking fit."

"Oh Zexy!!! Zex...y? ZEXION WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Maybe if I lie on the floor and don't move or breathe she'll think I'm dead and leave me alone." As he whispered to himself he already knew how stupid a suggestion it would be, she might after all think he needed CPR.

He ran down the back steps towards the laundry and froze.

"Zexion, where do you think you are going? Hmm?" she was there standing in front of him hands on her curvaceous hips, thick red lipsticked lips pouting at him, as usual her boobs looked like they were ready to explode the top that she was wearing. 'That much silicon has to be bad for your health 'he mused.

"Hi Cerise I was just um, leaving" her face scrunched up; obviously that was not what she had wanted to hear.

"I just got here Zexy don't you want to give me a 'hello' kiss" actually Zexion wouldn't want to even give her a 'hello' glance. He'd rather she was at her house, staying with her family, taking her protruding light bulbs with _her. _

"I can't I'm sick, wouldn't want you to catch it." He followed this with a series of coughs. Okay so he didn't want the girl around but he couldn't hurt her feelings, his mother might kill him. Cerise was like a part of the family since Zexion was a little boy. Their socialite mothers had planned their wedding day by the time they had turned three. Too bad Zexion liked males, yeah too bad for them. He should probably come out and told them years ago, but his mother the only one who showed something remotely like compassion towards him would be disgusted and turn him away. Yeah, he was not going to allow that.

"Then why are you going to work?" Umm…..Fuck. Did she get a neuron transplant or something? Since when had she been able to pick up on stuff like that?

Zexion saw his escape root. Straight ahead through the bushes there was gap, of course there was a small ledge stopping soil from overflowing but Zexion was sure he could make it. Well in actual fact he hoped he could make it, since he'd never been that sportive of a person. Everyone he'd know could do something remotely sporty, so he guessed jumping up a little ledge couldn't be that hard.

"Yeah well, Bye!"

He took off running towards the ledge as he was only a foot away he realised something. There was a reason he didn't do sport. His limbs weren't built for it. Stretching his left leg upwards he felt a large pull near his groin and then that's when the pain started. Landing up into the green bushes, Zexion was overcome with a small amount of satisfaction at achieving the jump, too bad his pride was injured. In more senses than one.

xXx

Axel called for the nurse to sponge his brow; the surgery had been successful for the most part. Unfortunately for the man he would have still a large scar as a reminder of the accident on his forehead. The man had been driving at over two hundred kilometres an hour on the highway. Into oncoming traffic.

The car was now sitting in river underneath the bridge where it had been thrown off the road. Luckily for him there had been and ambulance nearby and he was quickly transplanted back to Twighlight hospital. The man mostly had internal bleeding and would probably need to do some therapy on his legs before they were completely mobile. He would need to use a wheelchair for a number of weeks and then slowly progress onto crutches, finally walking unaided.

The man would have a long recovery period let's just hope he's happy that his live was saved. Because let's face it, no one pulls a stunt like that without a death wish.

xXx

Roxas couldn't bear to touch the Lunch that the male nurse Pence brought in for him. Nor could he be bothered flirting with him as the boy made his intentions known. Nah, Roxas wasn't into that at the moment, he still had Gertrude's –the name he found to be belonging to the circular nurse- unmentionable area burnt into his eyes.

Suppressing a shudder he flashed Pence a winning smile and told the boy that he was tired and would like some rest. He'd been expecting Axel to come by sometime during the day, like he usually did and they would talk about things, nothing important just useless banter and Roxas would make some sexual innuendo's Axel would get flushed and then he'd leave. Roxas never found these moments to get boring; in all honesty he looked forward to them, which was why he was becoming anxious to see the red head. Roxas turned over his arms and looked at the wound, stitched neatly sowed holding it together. Axel had done that, to help him. He touched the paper thing scratch on his head, Axel had bandaged that. He then placed his hand against his sternum and felt the bandages, the only ones that had to remain, Axel had done those too. Axel, he had saved his life.

"Axel"

xXx

Demyx nearly choked on his spit in surprise at the man whom he had seen standing there, leaning to his right side grimacing.

"Uh, hi?" the male grunted in reply and demyx pointed him to the closest bed. "Take a seat" Demyx stood back and watched as he made his way the bed, limping and his face contorted in pain at times. He watched the way he distributed weight onto his left leg and the way his bum moved with them.

'SNAP OUT OF IT DEMYX.' He shouted at himself, the guy was here because he was in pain. Not because he wanted to see you. Demyx frowned at the thought. After he'd kissed Zexion and said male had returned the kiss, eagerly might he add, he'd practically vanished off the face of the Earth.

Demyx didn't like to be ignored, especially by a male whom he had one of the most exhilarating –_and most recent- _pash fest with. Zexion was going to pay. When he lay down on the bed, Demyx grinned evilly, 'this will do just nicely'.

xXx

Zexion should have known that the moment Demyx's face lit up with an evil smile he should have talked to the male. But he didn't know how, it had made things more uncomfortable between them, not like it wasn't before. But they both knew how they felt about each other and they couldn't exactly duck into a nearby cupboard and have at it. They had patients and morals and… Zexion had no idea who was going to be on top.

Demyx walked over into the space and pulled the curtain around to shield them from on lookers. "Take off your pants."

"Excuse me?" Apparently the boy wasn't angry with him, just extremely horny. Yeah okay so maybe the command to take off his pants wasn't a hundred percent unwelcome, but they were in a place of medicine, only protected by a sheet of material which didn't even reach the freaking ground. Zexion should be appalled and shocked, so why were his pants incredibly tight all of a sudden. 'Did it just get hotter in here?'

"Demyx look I know we had that kiss and everything, but this is not the time or the place to-"

"Zexion" the lilac haired man looked up at Demyx who had his arms crossed over his chest and an irritated look on his face. Zexion decided it would be best for both of him if he just shut up and enjoyed whatever Demyx had planned, he could stifle his moans- that's of course if he made any- he hoped.

"I would like to point out to you that whatever intentions you believe I might have sexually towards you at this point in time are incorrect. I am in fact still pissed at you. I told you to take your pants off because 'A' it appears that your groin has been injured 'B' I cannot get to examine that muscle with material in the way and 'C' Its clear as day that you are supporting a stiffy, and as flattered as I am, it should be set free before you rip your pants or worse, you snap your dick. I don't want that happening anytime in the near future, how else will you make it up to me." Demyx punctuated that sentence with a bedazzling smile as Zexion was trying very hard to process every word.

"So you're saying that you are repulsed by the mere sight of me after I, well abandoned-"

"I could never be repulsed by the sight of you Zexion, don't even bother suggesting it. I believe the word you are looking for is ditched Zexy and I hope that you didn't abandon me just yet. I still have plans, uh that is of course if you're willing. "

**The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.**

Zexion smiled okay so maybe they could still work things out. All he had to do was explain to Demyx that he was preparing for the arrival of …no he couldn't tell him that. He'd say that his mother had been staying with him, who was homophobic and he didn't want to be around Demyx because he wouldn't be able to control himself. Okay so a white lie.

Zexion sighed and told Demyx why he'd avoided him and then how he got injured. It was running away from a rabid dog. Now that wasn't a complete lie.

_But it wasn't the truth either. _

**And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.**

xXx

"Lie down Zexion, I'm just going to put my knee under yours and we'll begin" Demyx mentally sighed, why did Zexion make him feel like this. Lost, confused and yet he was so consumed by his mere presence that he would like nothing more than to bask in his company. Demyx was confused, he trusted Zexion but why did he have a sinking feeling, twisting and tormenting his gut instincts.

Demyx took his foot off the motor pedal that controlled the height of the bed and carefully lifted Zexion's knee over his own. The lilac haired male winced as his hair fell to the side of his face. Demyx was finding it difficult to concentrate; he tried believe me but having someone that appealing practically underneath you is quite distracting.

**  
**Demyx pushed and pulled on his leg only stopping to ask Zexion if he felt pain and on a scale of one to five how much it hurt. After he received the responses Demyx was feeling quite pleased that he knew what was going on. Now was the time to have a little fun.

"Zexion I know what's wrong" Zexion just stared up at him as if to say 'go on'.

Demyx tried to look innocent as he said that he'd 'pulled a muscle in his groin', where as inside his filthy mind he was giggling like a school girl. The next suggestion had Zexion blushing madly, Demyx just continued on with his mask of indifference. He couldn't see the problem with 'stretching out the pull'; in actual fact he was quite pleased that he was presented with this situation. So as the two males rested on the physiotherapy bed, neither having eye contact, a silence fell upon them.

**Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

Demyx's hands slid slowly down Zexion's uncovered leg, only a feather light weight applied by his fingertips now and then. Zexion's breathing noticeably shifted as too did Demyx's. Shallow breaths danced in the air as Demyx continued with his ministrations, edging lower and lower until he reached Zexion's hip bone.

Demyx now applied a firmer amount of pressure with his fingertips and pushed, his other hand guiding his leg towards himself and into a more open position. Zexion closed his eyes and through his underwear Demyx could see the outline of a very promising erection. Zexion's breathing hitched in the back of his throat as Demyx lightly traipsed his tips over Zexion current hard-on. Demyx himself stared not at what he was doing, but by the male who now had his eyes open and pleading with Demyx to touch him again. Zexion sat up and moved towards the blonde haired male with little turbulence in his motions. Zexion grabbed Demyx lightly around his elbow and ran his right hand along his face to rest at the nape of his neck. Demyx shuddered at the smoothness of Zexion's skin and then closed his eyes and leant in to the waiting male. Zexion moaned and gasped for air every time their mouths lost contact. There was no way that they would pause within this routine, he knew it and he was sure the other did too. They felt a connection, not purely based on lust or admiration, but that it was right, what they were doing was right. No second thoughts, no space to contemplate disasters. All that they felt would be here and now, and that's when demyx knew this went deeper than a strong like of the male, much, much deeper than raw lust. It skimmed the surface of a mind, body and soul consuming love.

**I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,**

xXx

Larxene shook with fury as she read the letter sent by the birth registry. She had been searching for her family since she was fifteen, twelve years later she still hadn't had a single clue to as their whereabouts. This letter was meant to be it, her salvation, and her guiding hope.

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
**

It only gave her one clue, that there were no longer any records of immediate family, which meant any brothers or sisters, a mother or a father that she had were dead. She scrunched the envelope in her hand, the plastic window on the front dug into her skin but she didn't care. Dropping the neat and non-creased letter, she watched as it floated to the floor before letting out anguished cry. She squeezed her eyes shut and hung onto the small wooden table before her as she sunk to the ground, next to the piece of paper. Cheeks wet with tears she sat and sobbed occasionally blinking and wiping away the residue. Larxene, body shuddering turned to glare at the paper through tear rimmed eyes saw something that could be her cure. Her recovery from a self-wallowing, pit of despair. She saw a name.

**I'll be your crying shoulder;  
I'll be love's suicide  
**

Roxas sat on his bed and watched as the sun started to go down and hide behind the buildings. He hadn't been visited by anymore nurses and he still hadn't seen Axel. Letting out a melancholy sigh he pondered about where he could have been. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd missed the red head.

**I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Axel rubbed his hands together as he walked down the corridor; autumn had arrived and brought along with it the winds. His fingers were frozen, he badly needed some gloves but before that he had something he needed to do.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.**

Roxas shut his eyes to the flash of golden light the sun cast as it drifted behind the building. Roxas room suddenly became darker and he turned to face the door as the lights suddenly switched on. He smiled at the figure in the hallway.

**You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead. **

**Tell me that we belong together.  
**

Kairi struggled too keep the man from leaving the hospital bed. Five hours after surgery and he wanted to up and walk out without anyone noticing. Not bloody likely. **  
**At least not on her watch. There were two other female nurses struggling to keep him still as he tossed and wriggled hissing at the new found pain. His long hair flailed in front of his face only adding to his crazed look. She needed help, there was no way she could administer the sedative with him acting like this. Whipping her neck left and right she sought out a medic, but no one was in the hallway. Lots had gone home because night had fallen it was in between a change of shifts and there wasn't anyone currently seeking medical aid. Besides of course their currently administered patients.

The man who was obviously a lot stronger than he put out managed to throw off one of the nurses he reached over to grab Kairi and she caught a glimpse of his yellow eyes. Before she could whimper everything stopped the man stopped tossing and turning and she looked over to see none other than her favourite pink haired gynaecologist. Marluxia was currently pushing down on the other males shoulder and sitting on his hand, he was administering the injection with his free hand and then the male slowly stopped fighting. The two males looked at each other, both very curios and both very intent. When he'd finally settled down Kairi thanked Marluxia for his help.

"Who is he anyway?"

"Ah, Mr S. Thomas after he's well he's going to be spending some time in prison for reckless driving and endangering others."

"What he'd do?"

"He was driving at three times the speed limit up the wrong way on the highway.'

Marluxia shook his head and smiled, he loved kooks: they made the most interesting conversationalists. Like a certain blonde haired female he knew.

"What are you doing here this late anyway? You shift finished an hour ago."

"I'm on clinic duty tonight. Plus I had a really late lunch, so I'm fine to go on for the rest of the night. You should head home though; you've been working double hours for the past month. You need a break."

"Trying to get rid of me eh?"

"You know what I mean; this hospital will still be here in the morning when you wake up. We'll be okay and I will personally page you if there's something we can't handle."

Kairi shook her head, it was pointless arguing with him and there was no way she would tell him that she couldn't go home to an empty flat. Pictures of her family and her ex-husband littering the walls, yeah she should probably take down those painful reminders after five years. She should be out trying to find Mr Right. Yeah she knew what she should do, but why wasn't she doing it? 'Face it Kairi, no one would want an old and run-down full time Doctor.' She sighed and noticed that Marluxia was still looking at her, she smiled to her comrade. He was still so young compared to her, he had life and his hair was way too shiny for him to be a ladies man. He was more of –to Kairi anyway- a lady man. She smiled at him, even though inside she felt rotten and left to collect her belongings and head home to her empty flat. Her empty life.

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
**

"I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier Rox, I was trapped in surgery." Roxas raised an eyebrow in mock anger. He was glad that he wasn't forgotten, that he was loved-'no not love, I don't love I am just loved. I can't deny the attraction but it's just that. To me Axel is

_-love_

Attractive!' he scalded himself. Axel sat down on the chair and rested his hands.

"God, I'm sorry Roxas but come on, I couldn't have avoided it."

_Even if I'd wanted to._

**I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
**

Apparently Axel thought he was scowling at him, not the stupid thoughts running around in his head. Roxas mentally shrugged, and suppressed the thoughts again for the umpteenth time during his stay at the hospital. He didn't want to think about them right now, he'd do it later. Right now he was too transfixed with the moment, the present and the man in front of him.

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

"Doctor Rivers could you do me a favour?" At the look Axel gave him he quickly added "Don't worry it's not life threatening or illegal, at least not to me it's not."

"Yeah and I s'pose you'd know a lot about law considering you career choice, tell me again why is it that you drove while physically unable."

"Are you sure you're in the right job, I swear you'd make a killing as a comedian that or a procrastinator." Roxas quipped in a dead pan voice.

"You and I both know that there are no jobs that requires procrastinating"

"What is a doctor but someone who procrastinates another's life from ending, what is a criminal lawyer but someone who procrastinates their client from going to jail?"

"You know not once did I hear you mention whether or not your clients would be innocent or if you'd had moral obligations to serve the 'right' people."

"Everyone believes their right, it's my job to make it verifiable in a court of law and stop avoiding the question."

"Fine, yes. I _trust_ you." He emphasised that with a stare that said 'Don't prove me wrong'. Too many times had his father, his lecturers…his friends given him that stare, he was well familiarised.

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
**

"What is it that you want me to do?" Axel shifted in his chair and moved it to the side of Roxas's bed.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
**

"Kiss me."

"What Roxas you _know_ I can't do that! What was that whole spiel about it not being illegal?"

"I said to _me_ it wasn't illegal! I see nothing wrong with that, yes in a hospital is bad to have a relationship between Patient and Doctor but not if someone doesn't see us!"

"No" Axel stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Mr Jacobs but I can't do that."

_As much as I'd like to._

"…Axel… please." It was more like a plea than anything Roxas had ever come across before. He knew he sounded weak and pathetic, not usually his normal demeanour but he would do everything in his power to get what he wanted. Right now, what he wanted the most was Axel and his lips.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**

Axel stood at the door contemplating what to do, when deep inside he already knew what he was going to do. 'Dear God don't let this eventuate into something bad' and he closed the door.

Axel walked back over and sat down next to Roxas on his bed.

**The greatest fan of your life.**

Then he placed a hand next to Roxas warm ear and pulled the blonde closer to him.

Their lips finally met and Roxas then received a _real_ kiss from Axel.

**...greatest fan of your life.**


	6. Ankle Tap

**A:N// Well hello everyone.**

**Yes I know I am very very very late with my update, but I just absolutley could not get around to doing it. I can't explain my actions and even if I could find the words to it would just delay you lot from reading this next installment longer and I know how much you don't want that to happen. Good news, I actually know where this story is going to go. Hip horray and more good news. I shall ...um get onto writting the stuff I promised the 55th and 60th reviewers last chapter. Ouch I am behind. Oh well. Okay here we go. Sneak preview for ...the 70th reviwer and the 'not done' sponge bath scene for anyone who can guess who the man that Larxene is crying over about, is he her father, brother, what? Yes there will be sexual content in later chapters but not yet. Um still strugling to figure out whether or not to pair Mar with Larxene. I dunno I can't really see em together but I sorta left that open for you lot to tell me. Fell free to bag me for being late but any personal attacks and I shall go and cry and then possibly do something mean and spiteful. Yeah the bitch is back. Please let me know if I spelt stuff wrong or made mistakes, coz well I'm to lazy to check and I am forcing myself to re-read through the other chappies. Oh and yes, the story is nearly halfway done. There will be about three more chpaters with Roxas and his stay in hospital and then I don't know how many to sort out everyone else's problems and also Roxas and Ax outside of the hospital. If there is any dun dun duh. Going to bed, must go swim training at 5.30 in the morning on my holidays. Woot fun. **

Axel walked down the hallway, he rubbed his eyebrows. He'd had an eventful night's sleep if you could call it sleep. He'd been awoken _twice _from two different dreams- that both involved a certain blond- by his overly reactive libido. The kiss that he'd given Roxas last night, like the several he'd given to him nights before had been something else. It was something he dwelled upon, tormented over and most of all, jerked off about in the shower. He was getting in way too deep and he was soo close to almost not caring. But he had to remain level headed, he was his patient, Axel was his doctor. It was not only wrong by his code of ethics but legally as well, if anyone had found out about what had been happening Axel could get thrown in jail. No doubt Roxas's dad from the little that the boy had let slip over their meetings and I mean little would pin all sorts of accusations against them and his medical practises. Axel smirked at the thought, 'I wish they could have taught us how to deal with _this _at med school.'

Axel looked ahead and saw Kairi buzzing around the nurse's station, five files all tucked under her arm, she sorted through them like a new bride does wedding gowns. Fierce and without mercy. Kairi handed three of the folders to the twitching red haired nurse in front of her and dismissed her with prescriptions to give the patients. It was like I said no mercy. Axel rotated on his heel to head back down the corridor, back to wherever he could go but luck was not on his side today.

"Rivers get your ass over here now."

"Coming chief" He spun around again, deciding whether or not to start dancing like Michael Jackson as the movement had so inspired him to do, but thought better of it. Kairi didn't look happy or very well rested for that matter; she looked out of oestrogen and ready to kill someone. It was a bad day for her to be in this type of profession.

"You're on clinic tonight" It wasn't a question and Axel wasn't stupid enough to answer. He was stupid enough however to say this.

"Chief are you okay?" Kairi stopped moving instantly, her eyes slowly found their way to his face. They began to try and rip Axel's genitalia out through his eyes and Axel swore to whichever god that if he didn't wet himself he'd convert.

"Why do you ask that Rivers? Don't I look okay?" Kairi had tilted her head on the side her gaze never letting up the clipboard had fallen to her side.

"N-no boss" Axel laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"No tell me Axel, do I not look okay to you" Yeah he was gonna die today. Oh well he'd had a nice life, not as long as he'd liked but a nice life none the less. He'd may as well go down with some pride intact.

"You look kinda tired chief. I was just worried." He smiled waiting for the blow but then he saw her eyes fall and she muttered.

"Get back to work Rivers." Woah, hold the phone, where'd the bitch go? Axel didn't hang around to ask, he shot of down towards the lounge and walked in not really noticing the two males half dressed, sprawled over the top of each other on the couch. They had frozen in shock, but Axel still hadn't noticed he continued towards the fridge and bent over, pulled out a can of soft drink. 'Yeah so maybe not the healthiest drink option, but hey I only give the advice, not take it.' Axel mused. He then shook it for good measure, slowly not enough to build the pressure but enough to make some noise and occupy his hands. He stood up opened the can and took a long drag.

Zexion raised his eyebrow, his chest was still heaving against Demyx's but that did not bother him. 'Who the hell would give that ignorant bastard a medical degree?' Zexion thought. It had been just over five minutes since Axel walked into lounge and he still hadn't noticed them. Zexion had gotten to work a little late after his 'you sleep in your bed and not mine' fiasco with Cerise his current- and annoying- house guest. She had demanded that she was afraid of the dark and simply couldn't sleep alone. Zexion switched on her lamp, walked into his room slamming- and locking- his door in her face. He'd had a long day at work that was an understatement he'd had one hell of a sexually frustrating week. Demyx seemed to be everywhere he went, the bathroom; Demyx was standing at the trough as he walked in. Zexion had had to walk to the downstairs bathroom because he wasn't sure either of them could control themselves if he unbuttoned his pants. Even if it was to take a pee. Demyx was in the cafeteria sitting in the sunlight and Zexion figured the only thing missing from this situation was a camera man. Then Zexion's mind unfortunately took a turn for the worst and imagined himself, the blond and a camera. He'd missed out on lunch that day, if anyone had asked, he was in the bathroom. Demyx was even in medicine stores room when Zexion had needed to check the stock of Lydimycin. That had been awkward what with Zexion's building urges and the voyeuristic male attendant, not to mention Demyx's not so subtle hand crotch brush. Zexion had had enough, wasn't it sufficient for Demyx that after that kiss he'd spent every night dreaming and masturbating to an outside view of themselves. Hell Zexion had figured the kiss was enough to push him over, then he went and added the sounds, the pants oh god the _pants. _Zexion had figured that Demyx was doing this on purpose so that the lilac haired male would just quit resisting and pounce.

It hadn't been easy for him considering the fact that he'd been trying keep his business life and private life separate. Add in one crazy- and horny- broad, an eager and very attractive physiotherapist and his own hormonal urges it was a wonder Zexion hadn't snapped sooner. Walking into the lounge Zexion had found Demyx laying down on the couch reading a magazine, his blue cotton shirt had slid up his torso oh so slightly and Zexion's eyes pounced…and then so too did his body. Things had just started to get heated, and Zexion had just started to accept the fact that he wanted this. He wanted Demyx and he didn't care about what he would have to do to get him, when Axel walked in. Speaking of said red head Zexion was still watching in silence as Axel continued to slurp his drink. Demyx didn't move and thank god for that because as Zexion assured himself if he had, he would have gotten up and thrown Axel out of the room. Today was not a day to fuck with Zexion. That of course is with the exception of Demyx.

Zexion inhaled as Axel closed the fridge door and finally turned, next thing he could see was a spray of liquid from out of the physician's mouth. He stood there gaping like a fish and then dumbly added.

"You been there long?"

"Oh Axel how kind of you to finally notice us." Zexion could see Axel's stance crumple and he knew the poor sod was feeling guilt, that heaped together with one hellova a large spoon full of embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry bout that. Cliché but, I didn't interrupt something did I?"

Zexion sighed, it was probably better that Axel had come in instead of someone else. He then scolded himself what was he thinking of letting his hormones get in control of his body. He could have been caught by someone else and then all hell would have broken loose, he knew Axel was not someone who would run to the chief-who happened to be bitter about all relationships in Zexion's opinion-but he could not say the same for his other colleagues.

"Nearly, but its better that you did." Zexion stood up and buttoned his fly and did up the buttons on his shirt. Demyx sat up also his face flushed his eyes questioning.

"It is?"

"Yeah I was gonna ask the same thing" Axel sipped some more of his drink and threw the emptied can in the bin.

"Yes it is. Sorry Demyx, but we should get back to work." Zexion turned and walked out the door.

Demyx sat up as soon as the door had closed and pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt. He then flew out the door after Zexion running his fingers through his hair and putting his hands against his cheeks to try and soothe the blush.

Axel was again alone in the room, today was not a very good day. Emotionally charged yes, but not necessarily good, god he wasn't looking forward to visiting Rox if this disease infected him too. Yes Axel now called it a disease, some weird mutant form of PMS or something equally horrifying to males. Axel sighed and sat down on the brown lounge that Demyx and Zexion had just been on.

"Eurgh." Quickly standing up, Axel brushed off the back of his pants and shaking his head he left the room.

* * *

Larxene had been avoiding the pink haired male for the past week, he'd shoot her curious glances and then sometimes glares as she'd pointedly ignore him and then walk past him. Larxene did not feel like she wanted to be messed with today. Walking past the front desk she could see the annoying blonde, 'what was her name, nailfile or something?' chatting up a male nurse who clearly wasn't interested. 

"You should wear a longer skirt, your slut is showing." Larxene smirked as the female gasped outraged and immediately sat down on her hands trying to hide where the skirt it didn't cover.

Walking to the nurse's station her buzz still on high she grabbed three files and walked over the surgery board. She had two operations today, one a cardiothoracic surgeons dream. A triple bypass, she was surprised that none of the interns were trying to get in for it. She shrugged and froze as a question was directed at her.

"I didn't think a triple was something to shrug about or do you think your abilities are that fantastic?"

"Now now, no need to get snippy. I didn't peg you as the judgemental type. Okay that's a lie I did."

"You made Namine cry you know that." Marluxia crossed his arms and glared at the blonde. Sure he was pissed that she had been ignoring him when Kairi had made it clear he was to be nice to her and sure he didn't really like Namine but someone had to stick up for the girl…didn't they?

"She actually cried, hmm, I s'pose I shouldn't have put it past her."

"I can't believe Kairi actually tried to make me believe that you aren't as you first came across as. Actually she was right you aren't, you're much worse."

"Judge me all you want but I take comfort in the fact that you will never know me and you will never ever gain enough of my trust to have the chance. I can handle being hated it comes with being a female surgeon in a male dominated work place, but can you handle it. You who is so secure with who he is and what he does, you who is so sure of himself that he will go ahead and mock the person who saves lives for a job. Mock me all you want, but I know that I am better than you and, and…oh just forget it." Larxene paused, her breathing shaky and stomped away, she wouldn't let the bastards beat her. Never ever, she promised him she wouldn't, and when he woke up, he would see that. All she had to do was wait, just a little bit longer and he would wake up. There was no room left for doubt in Larxene's mind, she wouldn't be able to make it to work if there was.

Marluxia stood there both neatly trimmed eyebrows raised in surprise. Okay so that had gone differently from how he'd envisioned it. The pink haired gynaecologist had expected to walk away, not be the one who had been walked away from. No this was not at all how he'd expected this play of words to go. Yes he'd been prepared for Larxene to possibly start yelling or throwing sharp objects at him. He'd been prepared for her to brake out in a furious rage and use amounts of cussing that would make chopper reed blush or cheer in proudness. But that was not what the male had faced. He was met with as different Larxene; he was met with the Larxene who was as unstable as the rest of the hospital staff and not just with regards to the anger management problems. Marluxia paused to question whether or not maybe Kairi was right, after all Larxene looked like she was about to cry, and not in anger. That was something which Marluxia wasn't sure if he could handle. Most times Marluxia, though he'd never admit it, would enjoy annoying the blonde, he'd enjoy provoking her. He'd do it because she could take it, she was –again something he wouldn't say out loud- strong and resilient. But one thing Marluxia wouldn't bring himself to do was make someone like Larxene cry. Marluxia had always associated crying with pain, and well being broken. Sighing, the pink haired male turned back from where he came and began walking to the beloved coffee machine. Everyone enjoys coffee; coffee was Marluxia's comfort food. In times of crisis Marluxia would even stoop as to buy ground coffee, sit on the floor, with his trusty barney-a tablespoon that he'd nicknamed barney for some reason unknown- and heap spoonfuls into his mouth. Yes that was his low times, mostly he liked to stare at the machine and hum along with the buzz of the machine -when no one was watching- and mimic the clinking of the gears and various other parts of a coffee machine that the authoress has no idea about. Finally the styrofoam white cup was ready for the taking, Marluxia checked the hallways-so that no one could bump him and his precious coffee of course- and slid up the protective plastic door. He finally had his hands on his beloved coffee, there was no sound he brought the drink up to his top lip and inhaled. A Cheshire like grin made its way across his face and Marluxia had forgotten the woes of today. Well, today so far.

* * *

Kairi hadn't expected that damn red head to be so observant. Yeah sure he was a doctor and it was in the job description to be observant, but she wasn't one of his patients. God help her if she saw Zexion, he'd probably diagnose her unstable and order a 24 hour lockdown and a Vallium intravenous straight to the vein. She shuddered at the thought, yes she needed a holiday but there was no point on going on a holiday if there was no one to go on a holiday with. Kairi rubbed her eyes and then stopped clenching her fists she growled. 

"Why do I always do this!" Sure enough there was a smudge of black on her hand, remnants of her mascara and the beginning of yet another thing that just damn well wouldn't go right.

Sniffing up her frustration and collecting her pride she power-walked across the front desk and through the waiting area, not paying any attention to those who did notice the auburn female and made it to the bathroom. A split second glance at the mirror had the chief's head bowed, yeah one eye looked like a whore who'd been on the job all night and the other looked too practised. Kairi sighed in frustration and washed her entire face, getting rid of all of the traces of make-up. She was sick of her routine and pathetically empty life, she was bored with what she looked like and she was so numbed about life in general it was no wonder she hadn't had a date in years. More than anything she was sick of being alone.

Kairi paused in mid thought as she heard the whimpers from the last stall, the disabled one. Kairi pushed her misery back for now and went to comfort a fallen patient or grieving mother, as she'd done so _routinely _for the past three months. But what she saw, was not a patient angry at the world, god or someone who'd forsaken them. Nor was it a wife, or a father, brother or sister, lover or friend, grieving or in pain because people close to them had become injured or hurt. It was someone more close to home, someone who Kairi had been with through med school and who she had counselled during her darkest moments. This female was a close friend.

"Larxene" It was only a whisper, but in a heartbeat Kairi had her arms wrapped around her weeping friend the mobile phone lying open on the ground. A text message was open and there was tears scattered across the glass.

_Heart rate dropping, brain activity slowing, the body is shutting down. He cannot hold on much longer, it is time to consider the options._

Wincing away from the screen Kairi held onto her friend, because that was the only thing she could do.

* * *

"How are you feeling today Roxas?" 

The aforementioned blond turned his head towards the voice and his heart sunk at the sight before him. It wasn't the red head whom he so adored, okay lusted after. But Pence, the horny male nurse.

"Fine." Roxas hoped it was as noncommittal as possible he didn't want to lead the poor sod on.

Unfortunately for him, Pence took it as a cue to continue the conversation.

"It's a nice day out, perhaps you would like to go for a walk around the hospital and stretch those legs?"

Roxas swore he could hear a low growl come out from Pence's mouth when he said legs. It made Roxas's eyes open wider like it would make him more prepared if the male jumped him.

"Nah I'm good." Pence undeterred continued collecting his lunch things when Leon-I'll-Maim-You-If-You-Call-Me-Squall, the rag maid knocked on the door.

F.A's Note (I was tempted to put death note-so tempted): A rag maid is my term for those lovely people who carry around fresh hot towels and clean the invalid. In summary a rag maid gives sponge baths to all patients who are willing.

"Have you been cleaned yet?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in an 'are you fucking me gesture'. He then stopped to rephrase that sentence so it wasn't hot in his head. He then paused for a moment longer to get rid of the word hot. And then another moment to get rid of that one.

The stoic brunet looked like he'd rather be wiping a pit bulls ass than here at the hospital. Roxas shook his head quickly in a yes motion so that he could get rid of the man and his hard and rough hands. Roxas had to pause again so that he could contemplate that sentence for a moment and then scalded himself for doing so.

"Are you sure Roxas? I thought you were due for one this afternoon."

What was this guy like his stalker or something? How did he know the rotations of his sponge bath shift? Knowing his luck Roxas had Pence-I'll-feel-you-up-in-your-sleep, for the next one. Roxas reckoned that he would go as far to have a calendar to mark the days. Hell the boy probably had a diary and a random nickname like Brad or he could be on of those weird fetish types and called it Kitty or Pussy-actually considering Pence's current sexual status the last one probably wouldn't be an option.

"Nope, uh the um other nurse gave me one earlier I'm good." Pence looked downtrodden for a moment and then he looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot I have to go check Mrs Walton's blood pressure but I will be back later to check on you. Okay Roxas" He flashed a smile and then he was gone. Leon still stood in the hallway glaring at the air and he too checked the clock. Pushing the cart to the inside of Roxas door he left with a "Lunch Break" and then he too had vanished. Roxas lay staring at the metal frame not dissimilar to a bookshelf. An evil smile made its presence known on Roxas face and it was followed shortly after by its paternal twin, the all resounding evil laugh.

Leon's eye twitched at the slightly too high pitched 'evil' laugh that came from the squirts room that he'd just been in. Sure the kid was cute, doll like but he couldn't pull off an evil laugh to save his life. He sounded like he was in pain; the evil laugh obviously was not something you could pull of at a moments notice. It took weeks of practise in front of a mirror and sometimes with the aid of a tape recorder. Leon would know, but he wasn't ashamed oh no, he now had something to be proud of, something to inspire more fear into people other than his glare. He had one hellova good evil laugh; some would even describe it as Satan's laugh. Oh yes for Leon life was _good. _

Getting onto the lift Leon stood staring at the roof, there was a mirror there. He quickly looked down at the sound of a 'bing' and went to walk out. His hard and toned chest was met with another hard and toned chest and Leon fought the urge to well…push back and start a chest fight. Yes people do, do that. (I would know, I have brothers)

He stood rooted to the spot at the sight of a slightly taller male and his blond hair. Leon blinked furiously before realising that the man clad in a blue surgeon's gown was looking at him. Checking the floor level Leon grudgingly took a step backwards from the smirking male. The blond male walked into the lift and lent against the hand rail and closed his eyes. Leon took the time to check over the man, okay so he didn't have a white coat. So he wasn't a lab tech or fully certified doctor or surgeon. But he also hadn't seen him around the nurses station so that meant that he wasn't a nurse, that and Leon was fairly sure he was the only man stupid enough to get stuck doing this job for Auntie Kairi as there wasn't enough help around. Yeah well he was pretty sure there was enough help, most of it watched him through holes and corners when he was trying to each lunch and yes sigh even when he went to the bathroom.

"Can I help you?" The soft murmur of the man's words stoped Leon thoughts. Yeah so he'd heard his roommate squeal about the guys that he was dating and yeah his roommate was male. But whenever he'd listen to him prattle on and that was rare about the way they spoke and how it was sexy, he'd though the guy had inhaled too much hairspray fumes. But now after meeting blue intern guy, he stood corrected.

"Uh… Hmph." Leon stood back towards the male and crossed his arms over his chest. They were on the second floor now and he only had two left.

With a sudden jerk the doors opened and the man walked forward but not around Leon. He stopped placed his face next to Leon's ear and breathed out.

"Was there something you wanted?" Leon's eyes couldn't have gotten wider at that moment and struggling to regain his thoughts he turned his head away from the smirking male. The blond hurried to put his hand in the doors and turned to leave but not before saying, "I hope to see you around Leon."

The doors closed and those waiting for the lift were met with a flabbergasted male rag maid. He was one of a kind.

* * *

Roxas stared out the window of his private room, contemplating life as usual. Well okay so maybe he wasn't that deep, but he was contemplating how he would put his next plan into action. The scary looking brunet hadn't returned for his cart and with any luck on Roxas part he wouldn't come and collect it until a certain doctor had paid his weekly visit. Roxas checked his arms as he did on a frequent basis and sighed to see them still wrapped. He was no doctor but surely these bandages in particular could have been taken off, the stitches removed something, anything! Sadly no, and just when they had begun to itch, damn. Roxas checked the time; Axel should be coming around the corner right about… 

"Hey Jacobs." Roxas's face unconsciously broke out into a grin as the taller male sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine Doctor you?"

"What's with the pleasantries, you deciding to spare me today?"

"Of course not."

"Damn, oh well what will it be this time? Strip tease? Lap dance?"

Roxas struggled to keep a straight face; Axel was certainly straight to the point. Did the man honestly think that all Roxas thought about was sex? Yeah probably, considering the only thing Roxas thought about since he was confined to a bed and surrounded by attractive males in uniforms was in fact sex.

"No I wouldn't jeopardise your career like that. But if you're willing I'd be happy to watch, seeing as I'm confined to the bed and all."

Now that wasn't completely true, Roxas had been allowed to roam the hallways. But that was before the incident involving spaghetti sauce and half a cafeteria full of senior citizens with bad joint problems in which they all ended up on the floor covered in sauce quite similar looking to that of blood. Yeah it went down real well with the brunette chief, who happened to screech at Axel for over an hour about patient liability and how it was his fault that this happened. Roxas was going to step forward and say that yeah it was his fault and he'd sworn that the table was steady when he'd walked past it earlier but he didn't. Surprisingly enough no one questioned him, after all he was the injured one in their care, and they are almost never at fault. Yeah right.

"This is something entirely innocent and medical related."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Axel straightened up at this prospect, he seemed pleased. Roxas couldn't help but grin evilly inside. Oh this was going to earn one hell of a facial reaction from Axel.

"Okay sure, ask away."

Roxas smothered the smile threatening to split his mouth and looked pointedly towards the metal wheelie trolley type thing, which the scary brunet guy had left earlier.

"Who left that here?"

"Scary guy, tall, toned and did I mention scary."

"Like he could melt off your face with a glare?"

"Yep that's him."

"Did Leon leave it here as he went on his lunch break?"

"I guess so."

"Right well, ask your thing."

"I did."

"I'm sorry were you sending me messages subliminally? I think I've got the answering machine on."

"Nobodies home?"

"Funny."

"And I thought docs were meant to be quick on the uptake, or is it just you Rivers?"

"We're only quick if the patient tells us the symptoms, or gives us some verbal direction. It's more CSI stuff when they are unconscious or unable to talk."

"Okay well here is a verbal prompt. Trolley"

Axel looked to the trolley and back again and then to the trolley. Roxas could almost see the light bulb flick on in his head in recognition.

"You're not serious?"

"Well that depends on what I'm meant to be serious about."

"Roxas technically I'm not allowed to do that. That's why we hire people to do those jobs."

"Why are you technically not allowed?"

"Look I can't okay." Axels' eyes were hard and Roxas was so fixed on getting what he wanted he didn't even flinch.

"What if I said that if you did this then I wouldn't make any more sexual innuendos or anything similar?"

Axel stood up and rubbed his cheeks, okay so this was either going to make it much better or much worse. But it's not like it would be the be all and end all right? It was less than fourteen days until Roxas would be released and then he'd be free to see him outside of the hospital and the confines of its no patient fucking rules.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" Axel snapped.

Roxas hadn't been expecting that response; surely he hadn't gotten the signals wrong, or was it that he'd judged Axel as weaker than he actually was. He didn't know whether to be impressed or guilt stricken as the red head paced the room. Suddenly he was leaning close to Roxas their faces nearly touching. Very intimidating and for Roxas there was also a strong underlying hint of sexual tension.

"Do you know how difficult you've made things for _me? _Roxas god I try so hard to not fuck this up, my job, it's the only thing I know how to do! God if they caught me messing with you I'd be sacked on the spot, no one would hire me with a reputation for sleeping with patients. I spent little under eight years studying for this, if I don't have this job I have got nothing else. I'm not fucking qualified for anything else. I could lose my house, my life Roxas all because I let my dick do the thinking. Do you not understand how serious this is? Can you just take control of yourself for once and not let your libido do the thinking!"

It was now the time when Roxas flinched. The gaze the green eyes held was more powerful than a punch to the gut. They made Roxas feel too guilty to even swallow, as if breaking the silence that fell upon them would be worthy of condemnation for eternity. Roxas's head swum in thoughts and he struggled to grab hold of one quick retort, one calm explanation for his actions, anything at all. But they all slipped through his fingers like newly woven silk and he sat there dumbly. When he opened his mouth to speak incoherent sounds tumbled out and all that was left for Roxas to do was look towards the hands clenched tightly in the white bed sheets. They were Axels hands and Roxas thought they looked something like Axel did inwardly. Tight and in pain.

Wait how dare he pin this entirely on him, how dare he make Roxas doubt himself. Sure Roxas was the main antagonist in this but he hadn't heard a complaint until tonight. If Axel was so god damn worried about it why didn't he say so earlier?

"I'm so fucking sorry for caring!" Roxas spat. His thoughts rushed at him one at a time luckily now he could sort through them and see each negative, striking thought or retort as clear as crystal.

Axel's back tensed his eye's still narrowed, brows still clenched but something else was there, curiosity maybe? Surprise? No of course not.

"I'm sorry for being so fucking wrong about you, but excuse me if I say that you didn't seem to make too much of a commotion about it until just now. How the _fuck _was I supposed to know you weren't interested?" There was no sound except for the ragged breathing of one bandaged blond and the sigh of a doctor.

"I-"

"You should assign me to someone else." Axel didn't have the chance to collect his thoughts.

Standing up straight Axel walked out the door and down the hallway without muttering a word.

Roxas sat on the bed and as soon as he was sure that Axel was gone he looked out at the bright lights hovering over the dark buildings and clutched his chest. Letting out a few ragged breaths Roxas finally sniffed and tried to calm his screaming heart.

"He was just supposed to be another toy, a play thing. Why the hell am I so attached?" Roxas pressed his lips together to stop the trembling, and after taking a deep breath his body fell into a state of numbness.

The door swung open and in marched the object of his torment. Axel stood their eyes blazing with fury and marched over to Roxas after shutting the door quickly. Roxas flinched as the man came close and then a warm hand wrapped it's way around Roxas neck and his lips were crushed against Axels. Whimpering softly hoping that Axel couldn't hear his cry, Roxas pushed back against the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips pushing and caressing, holding and trying to convey something which would only be downgraded if put into words. Roxas opened his mouth begging for Axel to go further, to kiss him so hard that Roxas would only forget if forced to. Axel complied grabbing the side of Roxas shirt and holding him firmly against his chest.

Finally after what was to both parties' moments of undeniable attraction of a large magnitude-no I don't think even that covers it. They parted, Roxas opened his eyes and revelled in the fact that Axel still had hold of the side of his hospital gown. The warmth seeping through the males hand made him relax, even if his mind was playing havoc. Roxas wanted nothing more than to lean back in a press hips lips gingerly against the other males' lips but he held back when Axel spoke.

"Seven days."

"What?!" Suddenly he sounded an awful lot like the creepy voice from the Ring.

"You were going to be discharged in seven days, why couldn't you just wait." His voice was still soft, he sounded like he was in pain but from what and as to why Roxas had no clue.

"I was going to ask you out the day you were discharged. I was going to take you out that night, but you just are so god damn persistent." He smiled "I guess that means that you must really like me eh?"

Roxas blinked twice and opened his mouth to speak but he found himself only blinking more. 'Wait…what?' he mused. It took him a few minutes before he realised Axel was teasing him and he snorted.

"Not on your life porcupine." He said loudly, his face turned away from the grinning Axel.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Roxy. I'm flattered I really am."

"Get out."

Axel laughed and leant down towards the pouting mouth of Roxas. The pout had soon disappeared and was replaced by chaste kiss and Roxas's look of mock fury.

"How dare you assault me sir" Roxas voice had taken on a resemblance to that of an English gentleman somewhat more over dramatised than those featured in My Fair Lady. If that was even possible.

Axel smiled and walked over to the door, chuckling when Roxas murmured 'I was kidding' and 'come back'.

"I have to go to clinic duty. There are more people who need my love and devotion than you ya know."

Roxas jokingly touched his heart and put of mock swooning airs "Your love _and _devotion, oh my Dr Rivers."

"Yeah yeah, knock it off or I won't give you your bath tomorrow."

With that parting shot he snuck out the door leaving trapped inside one surprised blond in a hospital gown.

"Damn."


	7. Yellow Card

**A:N// Hey there,**

**Yes that is correct I am updating. Scream for joy! Or not you know not forcing you or anything. Okay so here is my warning, I have started back at school and it's hell hectic. There are only seven weeks to get a heap of stuff done before I become a senior that and I miss out on days with sport so I may not find time to update...it may end up like it was last term...June-August. So sorry in advance. The only reason I can put this one up is because I wrote it on my holidays. Thankfully I started another two chapters. So I should be able to update. But if not, it's not because I hate you or have lost my muse for writing this. It's just because I have no time. **

**Okay my favourite time; Sneak preview of the next chapter goes to the first person to tell me...oh I have no idea. Lets just make it 80th reviewer. And to who guesses who Marluxia hooks up with, whether its someone or no one, get's to ask me three questions about what happens later in the story or...they will recieve something else which will be good but I have yet to think of it. Anyway, read on. Oh yes and this chapter is set in the evening of the last one, they run on. The next one will be the next day. :3 Read on! **

"Cerise I'm serious if you don't get out now I will burn down the house." Actually that might not be too bad an idea considering the female was in his cupboard of all places.

"But it was supposed to be a surprise Zexy darling." Oh fuck.

"What kind of a surprise", Zexion fought the urge to grimace as he pushed his door open and stared at what appeared to be a nearly naked Cerise. Except for the fact that she had Zexion's favourite long coat on and Zexion begrudgingly remembered when he'd first received it.

His father may his soul rest in peace forever from his mother, who most likely was going to hell from being a whore, had given it to him. He always liked his father better than his mum. His mother was born and bred a socialite. Screw dog shows; the real money was in suburban country club house wives. Tell them to get dressed up for charity and then the real dogs would come out to play. His mother had been incredibly drunk one night and had latched onto his father, the poor unsuspecting soul that he was.

His father had gotten many of his millions from his parents and they were as kind and as caring as any human could be. His mother was a different story. His mother's parents were the Pretty Woman story, throw in a tonne of peroxide, a Mattel factory worth of cosmetic surgery, a whole background of whoring and penny grabbing, sprinkle it with the most erasable of personalities and you had the creation of Zexion's mother. His mother wasted not time in following in her mothers footsteps and after a month of courting by the time both parties knew it was too late, and Zexion was on his way to being born. He was the only real reason that his parents stayed together.

By their third month of marriage the news about his fathers' interest in women, or lack thereof had basically destroyed any chance of a happy future family life for Zexion to experience. Though it did have its perks, when Zexion had nightmares he could go to his father's room and be comforted without being cursed at or having to dodge pointed high heeled shoes, through the ages of four to ten.

His father had given the coat to him the last winter walk that they had experienced together. His dad with his greying hair and wrinkled smile handed the package to Zexion at age fifteen. His father hadn't said much, except that one day he would have what he'd had and everything that his mother didn't have. By the following year after his father's death, his father's words came true. Zexion was head of the family and was entitled to the very large family fortune, which his mother was not privy to.

For a long time Zexion had assumed that he'd meant just money, but as Zexion finished high school, he'd realised that he'd given him most of his fathers more respectable personality traits and not withstanding, his preference for men. Of course everyone knows that homosexuality is not hereditary, but his mother would definitely assume so if she were to find out. It would be yet another thing for her to curse his dad about and that was one thing that he truly hated her for. Sure she grew to love him like any mother would. But after those cruel words passed her lips, she was no longer the pedistool mother Zexion made her out to be. She was just human, and sometimes as all children regrettably have to learn, humans can suck.

One thing he would have to thank his mother for though, was his hair. If anything, she was good for was the DNA of his hair. Zexion planned to put that on her tombstone.

Beloved wife (well she thought so), demanding friend and deliverer of nice hair. Thanks mum.

That's why Cerise was here now Zexion had suspected. Cerise was his mother's friend's somehow related family member. She was his mother's tool, on last attempt to grab at the fortune which was by god given right not hers. It helped that she was infatuated with the doctor. Zexion hadn't needed to go to college; he could have stayed at home as a bachelor. But he wanted out of his lifestyle and more importantly he wanted to do something, like his father did. No I do not mean men wise. His father was an entrepreneur so to speak. He'd made a reform in a certain law, or an act here and there and ta-da; he'd helped a lot of people. Zexion decided to take a hands-on approach and become a doctor.

"Cerise take the coat off now." Zexion's eyes widened in surprise as he realised how it must have sounded to the girl and then he shuddered at his misfortune. Cerise giggled with her nostrils flaring, her chin tilted forward and what appeared to be a dark purple tongue pushing against the gap in her teeth as she smiled. Zexion had to physically refrain himself from leaping back at the sight of that tongue. So yeah okay, he had a thing with tongue, but this one looked like the circulation was being cut off. Zexion hated the ones that had lumps in it and the ones that looked like they had a form pigment discolouration and believe me he'd had a fair share to know that they were not a turn on.

"As you wish" the coat slid off her shoulders and fluttered to the floor and Zexion knew he'd have to get it dry cleaned at least twice before he would even contemplate wearing it again.

"Cerise can you put your clothes back on." Zexion murmured this from behind his hands.

"Oh Zexy you wouldn't want me to do that, not when I could be doing other things."

"Like leaving?"

"No like …you." And without warning she had pounced, kissing everything that wasn't squirming away from her face like it was covered with warts.

The door bell rang and Zexion sprinted forwards, stumbling and falling to the ground Cerise attached to his feet, he wiggled free and ran down to the door. As he panted into the glass panel in the door Zexion made a mental note to take some exercise classes.

He opened the door and then paused.

"Hi, what's up?"

It took him a moment to recover his composure. "Fine Demyx, you?

"I'm better." Then he smiled and it made Zexion's' eyes loose focus at its beauty. He struggled to retain the picture and then his nagging voice kicked in.

"What are you doing here?" There were only a few ways to phrase this question to someone who you wanted as a future lover. No sorry, wrong, there are no ways to say it without sounding really bad.

Demyx stuttered "Well, I finished work early and your secretary said you'd gone home early so…I wanted to see you…so I dropped by. I'm not…interrupting anything am I?"

Zexion bit his lip as he looked at Demyx, those eyes pleading to not be turned away.

Zexion began to say no but as footsteps drew closer and warm arms wrapped around his waist; it would have appeared completely different.

"Zexy baby come back to bed." Zexion swallowed when she said bed, she acted like Zexion had given her permission to be here. Like they were something more than what they actually were.

His breaths became shallow and the guilty feeling that begins to form at the back of your throat reared what could be only described as its ugly butt, stuck together his vocal cords. Demyx looked like he didn't want to believe what he was seeing and Zexion could already see a plan forming in the stubborn man's mind. Zexion wanted to reach forward and throw himself on the blond but his rationale told him better. He wanted to be there for his mother, sure he may not have liked her very much, but now she was the only family he had and if he lost that. He didn't know what would happen. Doing the only thing he could think of, he stopped Demyx as he opened his mouth, by grabbing Cerise by the arm swinging her around and then he kissed her.

By the time Zexion looked up he could see Demyx's back walking to his car and then he dropped Cerise onto the floor. She whinged but he didn't hear her. All he could hear was his breathing pounding in his ears, and the sight of Demyx's face when they had first kissed, then the time on the physio's bed, the time on the couch and finally the begging blue eyes like glass, that were now splintering and cracking. And it was his entire fault.

* * *

Kairi opened the blinds in her office. There was a call at one a.m. from Axel who was on clinic duty. Apparently there had been some teenagers' drag racing and one of the cars crashed into the other and all hell broke loose. Well not literally, and with the current medical systems in place Kairi prayed that, that didn't happen for another twenty years at least. Who knows how many patients they would have to take into their understaffed hospital if the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Satan decided to rock up? Kairi sure as hell (pun not intended) knew that she would be working more than double shifts and probably wouldn't get paid overtime either. 

Running through the doors, there was the twenty or so Staff there including two paramedics who happened to be currently wheeling in a boy with an orange neck brace on spurting blood from his abdomen.

Kairi wasted no time in pushing aside the closest doctor and with her handy dandy home brought surgical gloves she began to inspect his wound whilst they moved to surgery.

"Who are you?" One of the paramedics grabbed Kairi by the arms and pulled her bloodied hands away from the trolley.

"I am the current chief here at this hospital and would you get your hands off me, before that boy over there dies."

He looked at her startled and then without a second glance at her casual clothing she sped to the surgery rooms via her locker to grab her clothes. Rushing through the crowds she pulled her shirt over her other top and then snuck into the lounge to pull on her pants. Running back out through the hallways she passed Axels patient standing in the hallway. She shook her head slipped her hat over her it and sprinted towards her final destination. If she passed Axel on the way, he was gonna be in for it.

* * *

Marluxia was currently running between the nurses' station and clinic rooms to fill in for Axel. Said red head was currently in the surgery rooms trying to save some of the passengers in the first car. 

His last patient was a teen who had gotten a case of genital warts. Marluxia felt no sympathy for him. Yes it was a him. Geez you'd think after all the movies and TV shows that advertised ads, or used the whole teen pregnancy thing, that teenagers' would have some clue. But no, no matter how much sex on the brain you have, no matter 'how well informed the youth of today are' basically they just want to get down to it, the impatient little fuckers.

Marluxia checked the clock, it was one thirty. His shift had ended over four hours ago. Sighing, the pink hair Gyno walked into the lounge, looking at his exhausted reflection in a nearby panel of glass. He sighed once more and flopped down onto the couch. He covered his eyes with his right arm and stretched his legs so that they pulled all of the muscles from his neck down, into a luxurious pulling sensation. Marluxia looked out the window and at the snow that had begun to fall. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he began to dream of a world far away, with sunshine and water and beautiful-when his beeper buzzed against his thigh.

"You have got to be shitting me." Marluxia was seething by the time he sat up. The beeper buzzed once again and he wondered which of his colleagues had given Delores-the overly efficient nurse- his pager number. He grabbed the bane of his current reality check and lined his arm up to throw it at the nearest wall. Luckily the blue flickering light had caught his eye-all lights have this tendency whilst being extremely annoying, to hypnotise all of it's prey and then give them eye tumours, kinda like the glow fish. Anyway-and he looked at its screen. It was Kairi, and this time, unlike many of the two hundred and seventy eight patients, yes he'd counted, it was a patient who required his area of expertise. Marluxia smacked his forehead at the ironic sentence and proceeded to stand up. Attaching his still buzzing beeper to his belt he walked towards the left wing, where the gynaecology centre had been established.

He passed Xigbar the head of Urology and kept on walking. Sure Marluxia was someone who spent a majority of his career time inspecting…well you know. But Xigbar was a man who inspected the exact opposite of Marluxia. Yes, he looked at penises for a living, Marluxia believed that Xigbar was an extremely brave man and he felt no ill feelings towards him, especially seeing as he was in a position that was no ones dream job. Well apparently no ones except Xigbar's, but hey someone had to do that job. He just didn't like to be near the man physically, he after all had a penis and Xigbar liked to look at penises. You can see his dilemma. Marluxia was 99.9 percent sure that Xigbar wouldn't put out too many weird questions like oh I don't know, "Can I have a look?" or "What size are you?" and believe me he was not talking about shoes. Okay well if what they say is true, perhaps he could be talking about shoes.

But he still didn't like to risk it. So better safe than sorry.

He walked through the doors and towards his secretary; she smiled and pointed towards the end room. No one was designated to the end rooms unless they were bothering people in the waiting room. It didn't happen often but sometimes they had to assign a patient the end room. See it was kind of inconvenient to make someone who had problems such that they needed to see a gynaecologist walk very far. There were five rooms on one side and six on the other. They were in the sixth. It didn't need to be said that if they were put in the room because people in the waiting room were getting annoyed that Marluxia was not going to enjoy this experience.

He pulled open the door and with the chart securely locked in place in his hand he began to speak when a deep, resonant voice cut him off.

"Do you normally keep your patients waiting this long? Or is there something else to which we owe this pleasure?"

Raising his eyes off the chart Marluxia took in the man before him. Sure his voice was great, but to be frank, his personality sucked. He had long blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail in the middle of his head. His black suit and crisp white shirt was splashed with colour through a blue and sliver striped tie. Other than that the man was monochrome. Marluxia shook his head, he could already guess this guys problem. He was either divorced or he and his wife hadn't slept together much. The terseness of this guy was all because of his inability to get laid. The girl sitting on the table kicked her feet out and swung them back under. During this process she blew a large purple bubble and popped it, the gum made the man twitch. But he didn't say anything, wow what a great dad.

The girl looked to be about sixteen more or less, her short brown hair was held off her face by a piece of looked to be rope or something. She had the shortest pants on that Marluxia had ever seen and before he'd seen the belt around her waist he'd assumed she'd gone ahead and taken them off, leaving her in her underwear. With the man standing there, it should have been a dead give away.

'Which course of action to take?' Marluxia smirked at his decision and proceeded to ignore the man as the fool he was. Well as the fool Marluxia believed he was.

"Miss Kurasagi, what seems to be the trouble?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and smirked at the man who was talking to her instead of her father.

"Wow Doc, you're the first one who actually asked me. I like ya already."

He waited silently for her to answer his question; obviously it had gone straight over her head as she was awed by his willingness to ask her about herself. He waited for another two minutes, the girl staring at him and Marluxia staring back expectantly. Apparently she wasn't good at taking signals so he repeated the question.

"What seems to be the pro-"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

Marluxia blinked, okay so maybe she hadn't taken in the fact that she was sitting in a gynaecologist's office. The all feared thing of females. But here she was asking her Doctor about his natural hair colour. So maybe there was a reason why the Doctors never asked her anything.

He muffled a yes and then repeated the question again. He was cut off again.

"Doesn't like the grey hairs come through. How do you keep it so natural? I mean my hair is like dead in the after noon. Your mop looks like it's got energy to keep, going and going and-"She paused to breathe "going. I am in awe seriously"

Marluxia cleared his throat and lowered his eyebrows with only a little of resistance.

"I'm not old enough to have grey hairs."

She blinked obviously surprise by his question.

"Actually yeah now that you mention it, you don't look as old as the Prof. over there. Sorry Doc. I guess I must have spent too much time around the freezer geezer over there that my age perception is off."

"Apology accepted, now Miss Kurasagi-"

"Yuffie"

"Yuffie, what is the problem?"

"I had sex last night."

"Okay."

She just sat there and swung her feet. Marluxia could feel a twitch building up in his eye. He was surprised the other man hadn't said anything, when Marluxia turned around he was looking bored. The blond man caught his gaze and he gave the pink haired male a superior look as if to say 'See, and if you think she's annoying now, wait until the examination'. Yes all of that was conveyed in a look that lasted around, ten seconds.

"And?"

"It was good." She shook her head not understanding where he was trying to go with this.

"Okay, so now that, that has been gotten off your chest, why are you here?"

"The Professor dragged me here."

"He's your teacher?"

Okay so now the man spoke up and boy did he not sound happy of being accused of paedophilia.

"I most certainly am not. She is my daughter and she had sex for the first time last night and Shelly-" he paused "My ex-wife said that I should take her to get it her checked out."

"You got stuck doing the 'after' talk and the trip to the clinic?"

The mans lips pressed into a thin line and he nodded. Okay so maybe Marluxia felt a little sorry for him.

"Can you please just get along with what you do and be done with it? I would like to be out of this office as soon as I can"

Normally Marluxia would have let snide and subtle comments slide, but this was just so blatantly obvious the bastard had to be toned down a notch.

"You are not required in this office _sir; _please remember that this is for your daughter's sake and not yours. There is nothing that demands you stay with her. Actually I would almost prefer it if you didn't."

"This coming from a man who gets his kicks looking up the skirts of teenagers, pregnant women and sluts."

"Sir, I can completely understand why your wife left you. But believe me if that was the case as you so pointed out. I would have majored in Urology."

He turned back to Yuffie and away from the fish like expression now plastered across the mans face.

"Way to go Doc. Gay pride woo!" She pumped her fist in the air and Marluxia had to smile. The man stood up straight and slammed the door behind him as he left.

"You are like my hero seriously."

Marluxia sighed and proceeded with the examination. The girl popped bubbles the whole. Damn. Time.

* * *

Kairi sighed and sat down on the cement railing next to the stairs in the back car park. She rubbed her eyes and let out an exasperated groan when she checked her watch. It was nearly three in the morning, she needed a shower and then she needed to go to bed. She had to be back here in another five hours after all. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she lent her face in her hands. Hopefully if it was one of her patients or a nurse coming to ask her about a patient they wouldn't see her. Unfortunately as it seems doctors are not allowed to rely on hope, their only fall back is procedure. 

"Chief?"

"Mm?" Kairi tried to convey to the person whoever it was, was she wasn't in the mood to check on any patients. It was three in the morning. She had finished a two hour surgery minutes ago. She was tired, it was snowing, she was cold, she wanted to go home, and she was frustrated with herself that she wasn't doing her job. She should be up helping; she was the chief after all but at this moment she truly and honestly didn't want to, and that made her feel like a horrible person.

"Uh…Well I wanted to say sorry for before."

Kairi had tensed at that 'uh' but she found herself looking up into the eyes of the paramedic who had grabbed her earlier. His hair was oddly slicked back; it sort of looked like a child's hair cut, or a Mohawk gone horizontal. He had the mousiest brown hair she had ever seen, but his face she had to admit just screamed 'trust me'. So she sort of did.

"I know I shouldn't have grabbed you when you were trying to help Jack."

"Jack?" He voiced sounded croaky even to her. Kairi couldn't believe it; sure she'd read it a couple of times in her bad- and yes favourite- romance novels. She'd cried over the way the Hero's voice had been described as pitiful and yet slightly hopeful-through his croakiness-and once she'd calmed herself down she realised how truly stupid it sounded. The romantic inside her reminded her that it was Alexander and Erin, the ill fated lovers whose story she knew off by heart. So yeah, it was stupid and pathetic but at least it wasn't as complex as real life, and if something bad happened it was always fixed.

"Yeah, the patients name was…Jack. Thanks for saving him" He looked nervous, his slightly bloodied jacket had been removed and he had a white shirt underneath. Kairi shook her head at this sudden burst of stupidity. Who would make it mandatory for someone who worked with people dead and dying a _white _shirt. She looked down at her casual clothes, okay so they were her pyjama's she wasn't ashamed to admit it. They weren't matching hell; they were a pair of trackies and a long sleeved shirt. Not exactly supermodel material, but it made things easier if she had to run out in the goddamn middle of the morning. The man had interlaced his fingers in front of him and was looking down at her; she was still looking up at him.

"Um…" he rubbed the back of his head and Kairi realised that she was still staring at him. She was sleep deprived; he eyes had been forced open so long they just stayed that way. Wide, wide open. Her skin would be pale due to lack of sleep. Good God she was a zombie. Well a very close resemblance to a Zombie, minus the whole eating human flesh thing. No wonder he felt uncomfortable, 'Come on Kairi make it better for the kid.'

"Uh…you're welcome." It sounded completely insincere to her, but to her surprise he smiled.

"Don't force yourself." He flashed his straight teeth in a smile and Kairi raised her eyebrows and snorted.

"Kinda hard considering."

"Don't I make you feel completely at ease?" He sat down beside her and she slowly spun her head around to face him her eyes still wide.

"I don't know whether or not to be offended." He obviously hadn't expected her to answer. What was he doing sitting her talking to bug eyes? It was Kairi's new affectionate name for herself in this sleep deprived state. It was originally Axels, but she be damned if that red headed freak could call her names.

Kairi sighed "Don't you know better than to disturb the catatonic?"

The man laughed and smirked at her. "No of course not, I'm only a paramedic."

Kairi narrowed her eyes at him. Okay he was soo up to something. He was either trying to start some sort of fight or he wanted something.

"Right."

"How long have you been here?"

"What do you mean by here?" These questions were going right over her head. Normally she was sharp and witty, but right now she could not be buggered.

"What time did you start your shift?"

"Eight yesterday morning." The man winced as if in physical pain and Kairi wondered if he had some sort of neurological disorder. Great she was being harassed by the clinically insane at three in the fucking morning. Oh, she was gonna be grumpy at work today.

"Well that calls for a hundred mils of caffeine stat."

"What are you going to do, put it in an intravenous and strap it to my vein?" The man stuttered and smiled.

"No, I'm going to pick you up at seven thirty and take you out to drink some."

Kairi blinked, her eyelids slowly shut as if rusted in place. What did he mean…Oh?He'd been flirting with her and she hadn't noticed. Dear god she had been starved of male attention for too long.Kairi nodded and he asked her for her address, she gave it to him.

"I'm Kairi by the way."

"I know. I'm Hayner, see you in four hours."

As he turned and walked away, she did the mental math and yelled back to him.

"Four and a half." turning back around she sighed.

"Four!" came the distant reply and she felt her eye twitch.

* * *

"Okay Yuffie, you're done. Just remember what I said and you should be fine. You swear you used contraception?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Geez doc you're sounding like the professor."

"It's not in my place to ask but, why do you call your dad The Professor?"

Yuffie stopped swinging her legs for a second and spoke very calmly. It unnerved Marluxia somewhat.

"Because he _is_ The Professor. That's all he does, that's all he acts like. He is just the professor."

"Right, well, um you can go."

Yuffie jumped off the bed with a 'cya' and paused at the door. "The professor should take some lessons from you."

Marluxia was about to say 'huh' when she ploughed over him. "I told him gay guys aren't supposed to be as uptight as he is."

Marluxia sat there his lips in a thin line and then snorted. Quickly he covered his mouth to stifle the hideous sound that escaped from him. Thankfully Yuffie had left seconds before.

* * *

All through the hospital all was silent (as silent as possible) nothing stirred, not even a nurse.

* * *

Roxas rolled over and sighed content in sleeping through the dreams that he'd begun to have involving a certain red head. 

And a rectal thermometer.

* * *

Zexion lay staring at the picture of his father next to his bed. He closed his eyes and curled his body up in frustration. He opened his eyes and felt his body fill with determination. He had a plan and as God as his witness, well actually seeing as God frowns upon homosexuality, as Axel as his witness, it was going to work. 

"Demyx" he whispered into his arm as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Larxene closed the door behind her and she looked at the grandfather clock across from the door. She grabbed out her mobile phone and dialled a number. Tears fell down her face but she wiped them away. Crying was after all when there was no hope left and Larxene made damn sure there was always hope left. 

"_Hello"_

"It's Dr Illas, have you got my cure yet?"

"_It's ready Larxene, but are you sure? He could end up worse than he is now, he could di-"_

"I won't let that happen! I-it won't happen, it won't I know it."

There was a pause after the still crying woman's outburst.

"_I'll bring it over now shall I?"_


	8. Substitution for Number Thirteen

**AN:// Good god its been a while. Sorry bout that. I have no real excuse, other than...oops. School is hell, bad excuse, but it's true. I am lazy, another bad excuse but its true again. Anyway. I hope you like this. I think there will be about one-two more chapters after this and then it's finished. So sorry if it seems to fly past, but I thoughtI might as well finish it so theres at least some closure-sorry for the bad writing because of the hurriedness. So yeah. Enjoy. Reviews are muchly aprreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Been there done that. Song-not mine. Ta da disclaimer done. **

"_Charge it to two hundred!"_

"_It's below ninety and falling."_

_The frantic nurse held onto the screen and watched as the heart rate gradually became flatter. _

"_Ready?"_

_He heard the high pitched whine of the machine surge to life. The nurse nodded an affirmative and he pushed the paddles against the daughters' chest._

"_Clear!"_

_Her body arched like some great surge of life had been poured into her and then she fell flat again._

"_Charge it again!"_

"_Sir!"_

"_Clear!"_

_Again she arched no sound or scream, something, anything to signify life. _

"_Come on, come on" he whispered to himself. So far in his career he'd only had one die on him he was not going to make it any higher than it already was. One was too many as far as he was concerned. _

"_Sir…She's been below eighty for a solid minute now, perhaps we should-"_

"_Charge damn it!" He turned and glared at her, the nurse stuttered backwards and pressed the button again. _

_The high pitched whine was all he could listen for as he watched the number on the screen and then he caught a glimpse of the straight neon green line. _

"_Clear!"_

_The body arched, and he kept trying beyond anyone's belief, till finally it was over._

"_Time of death. Three a.m." He handed the paddles over and turned away as the nurses pulled up the sheet over the young woman's body. He turned away from the second person that he was incapable of saving. His back faced yet another child who he would see in his dreams every night, and who he would remember everyday. Today he began his slump, but it wouldn't last long. Her death wouldn't be in vain, he would save as many people as he was able to. But first, before he could begin his selfish pitying state, he would go and talk to a man and a woman. Now no longer parents, due to the fact that he'd been unable to save their only child. _

Axel woke the next day with sweat pouring down his face. His red side burns stuck awkwardly to his cheeks and he pushed them back to stare upon his reflection in the mirror. The skin under his eyes was a purple bruised colour; one could accuse him of entering in a brawl rather than an all night surgery. His skin was pale and pasty; he looked like he'd been suffering from a whole week's lack of sleep rather than just twenty four hours. Kairi had ordered him home the minute he was finished with surgery. He stripped off his gown and pulled off his gloves, threw away his surgical hat and ripped the mask from his face. He left her with a grunt and drove himself home, the dark road and the luminescent street lights were his only companion that night.

He didn't dream that night, he didn't sleep much, he just sat staring out the window of his bedroom up at the dark night sky and let the moon's haunting glow wash away his thoughts. Eventually he collapsed on top of his bed, in the clothes he'd had on since yesterday morning, they were dirty and uncomfortable. But Axel could care less, inside he felt nothing, no concern for what happened the night before or the night ahead. He just didn't feel, didn't think, he just was and that was enough for now. Tomorrow this would all pass, but right now his morning for the girl who he'd been unable to save was this. Do now what she can no longer do, don't think because that would be too cruel, don't sleep because sleep brings on dreams of all that you could have done and thoughts like that could drive you mad. Just be, just be here and now. It was simple but it was enough.

* * *

Roxas winced as the sun flittered in through the open window. He cursed Pence the nurse who was infamous for opening his curtains when he didn't want to "greet the day". Roxas glared at the pane of glass, cursing that 'stupid male'. He was a patient in the hospital for Christ's sake; he had the right to have the curtain closed if he wanted. Yes the doctors are usually right, but this wasn't a doctor, it was a nurse a male one at that called Pence. Excuse him if he doesn't receive the same amount of respect and command authority. Roxas looked over at the his watch on the bedside table, it was just coming up to nine thirty and Roxas still felt like he wanted to punch someone. Yeah he was not a morning person, it didn't help that he'd been up late last night worrying about all the commotion happening in the hospital. 

Roxas had woken up to the sound of ambulances and people shouting orders left right and centre. It had been roughly twelve thirty by the time he realised the sounds usually broadcast by NCIS were coming from the room only a corridor away. Curious as any patient would be Roxas stood up and walked towards the sound of havoc. He'd just managed to get to the hallway when he saw the fiery red hair of someone all too familiar and then he was gone. No hello, no goodbye, Roxas doubted if he even saw him. He ran to where he'd last seen Axel, he didn't plan to talk to him he just needed to see him. Make sure that panicked and scared expression on his face had gone, or at the very least subsided.

Hanging onto the edge of the wall he saw masses of people and flashing neon lights colouring the usually white room. Stretchers bustled through the doorway and medics began speaking in fast, hard bursts. Roxas stepped back against the wall as they passed, he saw a young boy with a neck in plaster covered in blood. Roxas looked away when he caught the eye of a man with brown hair. He continued on like Roxas wasn't even there. Swallowing twice Roxas turned back to face the cataclysmic events before him. What seemed like hundreds of white coats fluttered in and out of the doors, surgeons in their blue uniforms, interns and nurses all together rushed in and out, back and forth. Then his sore eyes caught sight of those auburn locks that disastrously splayed across his head. Axel.

Roxas stook a step forward and then halted. Axel looked serious and that scared look still filled his usually carefree eyes. Roxas noticed his hands gloved and covering the burnt red hole on the girl's chest. She had long blonde hair that should have been tied neatly at the back, but was now stained and dishevelled. She wasn't moving. Roxas took a step back and before thinking about it another. He saw Axel run with some others along to where he'd assumed the operating theatre to be. The woman who Axel always called chief came running up the hallway towards Roxas and frowned as she passed him. Roxas wasn't sure but he'd assumed he'd just landed Axel in a bunch of trouble.

Roxas had turned and run back into his room, he'd been attempting to go back to sleep. Luckily after what seemed days and was only actually about an hour he'd managed to succumb to sleep.

Pence came back in again, it was roughly the thirty second time he'd come in to check Roxas's stats. Raising an eyebrow in the young male's direction Roxas promptly turned back around and stared out the god damn window. A bird flew past and Roxas could open his eyes properly. His victory was short lived when the obscuring bird flew away and Roxas's retinas were singed with sunlight. Happy, happy sunlight.

Pence came over and sat on Roxas's bed, making the blonde jerk in response.

"Um, hi?"

"You seem upset Roxas; do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good." Roxas turned away from him a sort of 'leave me alone' vibe.

"Talking helps"

Roxas's eyebrow twitched, this was almost as annoying as the 'nightmare' scenario. Roxas had been attempting to sleep on top of those preposterously hot plastic sheets that hospitals use to cover their beds. His skin was sweating and he was hot all over, so naturally he tried to toss and turn. This turned into a nightmare where he was strapped to the bed with a pence standing over the top laughing manically with an extremely large needle in his hand. The last thing he remembered was Pence saying, "Open wide" before Roxas was flipped on his bed (only now wondering where the rope had gone to) and the needle went straight towards his…well _him. _

"Pence for fuck's sake I'm your patient. Not your friend. I don't want to be your friend I want to leave and you're making my stay here impossible. I had a horrible night's sleep so either kill me or do me the curtesy of going away!" Pence stood and bit his lip, the hand wrapped around Roxas's clipboard clenched so tightly Roxas thought he might break it in two, or three. He walked calmly towards the end of the bed put the board in the holder at the end and then walked out. Pence paused briefly at the doorway and then kept walking. Roxas should have been worried that he didn't have a nurse to check his stats but in all honesty he was more worried about him coming back. Roxas turned on the television in the top corner of the room and tried to ignore the lingering feeling that something bad would happen.

"Thankfully television kills brain cells." He sighed.

* * *

Axel drove himself to work this day like most other days but what he saw on his way there almost made peak hour interesting. The chief on what appeared to be a date. A _date, _the chief? No way in hell. Axel tried to avoid hitting that bus that came out of no where when the chief smiled and laughed and then handed the male a piece of paper. Axel chuckled. 

"This is gonna be good."

When he walked into the store room he walked right back out again. It was obviously being occupied, by what appeared to be a rather horny brunette and the latest college intern. He might want to mention that to the chief, then again he could always use it to his advantage-correction, his and Roxas's advantage. No stop, bad Axel naughty thoughts. Speaking of the blonde Roxas, walked in to check up on him and had to do a double take when he realised the bed was being made over.

"Where's the patient?" He asked the robust nurse.

"The father checked him out at roughly nine this morning. Why forget to say your goodbyes?" She snickered at him and then turned back to making the bed with a groan as she bent down. Axel wanted to choke her and then made himself leave the room when he realised he was holding his stethoscope strained between his hands. He left the room and rubbed his forehead. Then he continued along to his next patient. He'll deal with emotional trauma later; right now he had people to save. Okay so maybe it was a bit too superhero dramatic, but hey those guys don't fall apart while saving people. Much. Okay bad example.

* * *

Zexion was currently walking the hallways-correction, stalking the hallways to try and find Demyx. He wanted to apologise for the other day, more than anything he wanted to show him what he was actually feeling towards the blonde. Yes sure lust had a lot to do with it. But really he wanted that constant feeling of Demyx there wanting to be near him and he in turn wanted to be around him. He wanted to touch him, not always sexually but just to touch. In truth he missed Demyx and so that was why he was wondering around the Detol infused white walkways. 

In the lounge? No

In the Pharmaceutical section? No again

In the bathroom? No for the third time now.

In the Janitors closet? No, no and no again.

Where the hell had he gotten to? It's not like there were many places to hide in the hospital. Well, then again he wouldn't really know himself seeing as he'd never had to hide before. Thankfully Zexion's twelve o'clock appointment had cancelled and just extended his lunch break. Half of it being wasted trying to find a perpetually horny blonde physio. Sliding past the janitor as he mopped the hallway for a reason unbeknownst to Zexion, thank god he ran into Marluxia. Now not many people knew this, but aside from Axel, Marluxia was one of the only people he could tolerate. That is, when he wasn't siding with Axel in being a complete and utter annoying little shit. Why did it seem that everyone aside from Zexion was making bets on who would jump who first?

Doctors; overly bored immature idiots the lot of them. Zexion fondly remembered the days when Axel first began his internship with the hospital. Well maybe fondly was too kind a word for the emotion that he'd felt. After having Axel 'consult' some of his more paranoid of clients he'd lost three of them to an asylum and one actually tried to commit suicide that afternoon. Zexion had only managed to stop her of course when Axel had mentioned that 'the intimacy phobe' had gone out for some fresh air. Thinking immediately of the roof he'd arrived to find a very dishevelled and shaky Patricia standing on the edge screaming 'why does god hate me!"

Aside from the mental scarring and practical jokes he'd inflicted on the students and staff Axel had a fairly good run. That was until he'd turned up one day, quiet and sluggish. Hell even his hair seemed flatter than usual. Being the resident quack and one to notice severe personality changes, although this was fairly obvious even a nurse could have noticed it, he decided to talk to him.

Axel and Zexion hadn't spent much time in around each other aside from the occasional pranking session, which usually ended in Zexion chasing Axel down the hallway with the name plate from his desk. Sharp end extended. Never the less Axel seemed less reluctant than first thought to share what had happened.

His mother, a father wasn't mentioned to which Zexion later found that he'd never been around, had kicked him out of the house and essentially disowned him. Why? The model son, the one who'd gone to med school which was an achievement in itself in the family considering not many had even finished high school. Simple, Axel's mother found out that he liked men. His mother had been the youngest daughter of a socialite family who'd expected the very best from her. Her two other sisters had all married lawyers and given birth to those of equally standards who then went on to marry more lawyers and so the spawn continues. Axel's mum, a knocked up single twenty year old at the time had produced a red haired (they were all blonde) lanky, tall, gay son. Not exactly the cream of the crop where Axel's mothers parents was concerned.

He'd said he didn't care, he said he hated his mother for it but Zexion could see the hurt in his eyes. He'd cared for his mother like all children do. Axel, the poor fool, had taken his mother pushing him into doing things not so much that he could be better, but so that she could look good. For a large portion of his life, Axel had taken his mothers offhandedness when it came to the affection between them as just her usual uncomfortableness around men. This action had confirmed his suspicions that he'd said he'd been having, although Zexion really wondered if he'd even had the slightest clue.

So after inviting him to stay over at his place until he got on his feet, Axel and Zexion got closer and became best friends. Axel now with a place of his own, still no decent contact with his mother aside from the occasionally letter that he sends, hasn't been better in his life. Until he met Roxas of course.

Marluxia stood there with an impatient frown on his face.

"You in there?"

"Yeah sorry, what is it?"

"I've got to go to a meeting with some ultra arrogant and obnoxious man who's got me booked in for an hour. So, along with dawdling to make him angry and if it's possible even more impatient I thought I would take the time out to say. Demyx. Is. On. The roof."

Zexion held himself steady from sprinting in the direction of the stairway.

"Firstly, thankyou and you should have told me earlier. Second, don't ever use the word 'ultra' in my presence again and you should be careful teasing this man or you won't get into his pants." Then he took off down the hallway and into the stairwell.

"How do you know I want to get into his pants?"

"You're a tease!" Came Zexion's reply from the stairwell,

"Oh." Marluxia taking in a deep breath turned and walked in the direction of his office.

* * *

Zexion made his way to the rooftop and by the time he'd pushed open the last door he was panting heavily. Stopping to catch his breath and trying to not throw-up he cursed himself and made a note to exercise more. Once he stepped out onto the open roof he noticed only one thing at first. Blue. Everywhere he looked, to left or the right, the sky masked all of the gloom with its cheerfulness. 

Zexion walked out onto the grey cement roof and ignored the vent and the tower for what he never knew if was for. With a gentle disappointed sigh he looked out over the city and watched as things went past.

"_I drink good coffee every morning, comes from a place that's far away"_

Zexion closed his eyes as the soft words drifted in his ears. He didn't know where they had come from, but he was guessing he knew who they came from. His entire plan had just flown out the window.

"_And when I'm done I feel like talking. Without you here there is less to say"_

The words seemed to carry over the cold cement and his voice glided over every note and straight into Zexion.

"_I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy, what is closer to the truth. That if I lived till I was 102, I just don't think I'll ever get over you."_

Zexion turned and walked towards the tower and peered around the right side, furtherest from the door hoping to be unseen. There he sat, still dressed in his usual work clothing, throwing the occasional piece of his sandwich down to below where Zexion assumed birds sat. He smiled, shook his head and after a pause sang something else.

"_Your face it dances and it haunts me, your laughter's still ringing in my ears.  
I still find pieces of your presence here, even after all these years"_

"I just don't think I'll get over you."

Demyx turned screaming and fell to the floor. Zexion caught between wanting to help the man and laugh stood frozen staring at Demyx's face with his lips pressed so hard to stifle a smile.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry." Demyx shook his head and hiding his embarrassment returned to his sitting position. With a sad glance at the half eaten sandwich on the floor he sighed.

"I've been looking for you all day." Zexion offered.

"What a coincidence, I've been avoiding you all day." Zexion didn't even bother to hide his flinch. After a long silence which of most involved Demyx looking like he was about to leave Zexion did the thing he felt like doing since he'd first come up here.

"Fuck." He said.

"What?"

"Fuck it all to hell." Demyx stared at Zexion's face with a bemused expression.

"The woman, Cerise, is the most unattractive, unappealing thing to me. My mother is prestigious socialite twit who has no idea of my or my feelings or…leanings, but she's the only thing I've got. I come to work most days frustrated on a bad nights sleep wondering where I'm going with myself. I haven't ever slept with someone and woken up beside that same person."

"Does this have a point?"

"But in spite of all that, you were there. In my life for fuck knows why, but you were." Zexion had Demyx's undivided attention. "I don't want any of my old life anymore if I can't have even a tiny bit of you in it and I don't just want a tiny bit."

Demyx grinned, "How long have you been planning to say that?"

"I just thought of it coherently then."

"I thought so." He smiled at Zexion and Zexion smiled back. After a moment of grinning like a couple of idiots Demyx's face straightened and Zexion quickly fell into line. With a raise of his eyebrows Demyx had Zexion confused.

"What is it?"

"You just missed the part where you were meant to kiss me."

Zexion with a snatch of his hands pulled the blonde into his lap and leaning over he whispered. "There isn't a part where I don't want to kiss you." With a smile and a roll of Demyx's eyes Zexion was finally reunited with what he'd been dreaming night in and out of.

* * *

Marluxia sat across from the blonde male who was pacing the room like a cat. He tried to not smile or laugh at the pompous arrogant way he held himself but he found it so… cute it was hard. 

"Mr…uh." The man gestured at Marluxia whose eyebrow rose and simultaneously decided to screw his mind.

"Just call me Marluxia, professor." The blonde narrowing his eyes at the soft tone Marluxia had used nearly stuttered.

"Marluxia, your conduct with my person in light of my daughter was less than professional and you are quite lucky that I don't intend to sue for defamation."

Marluxia's good mood was immediately killed once he realised the Professor was serious.

"I came here today for an apology of which is more than due." He stood there with his arms folded across his chest and peered down at Marluxia. For some reason of which Marluxia didn't completely understand he was really aggravated.

"I don't believe I owe you an apology."

"But of course you do. Now this will be a lot easier if you just mutter a few words and let it be done with."

"No."

"Marluxia-"

"I think you should leave."

"Let us be reasonable about this. I'm not going to leave until all is settled."

"There is nothing to settle!" The blonde frowned.

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not. I did my job and you are here pestering me from helping others. Not to mention you insulted me first."

"You are a male and a gynaecologist." The professor stated matter of factly.

"There are plenty of males who are gynaecologists. It's not weird because I'm not interested in women. I like men professor, get it right." Again the professor narrowed his eyes.

"Why must you bring it onto that subject?"

"What, homosexuality? You can't be serious." Marluxia frowned at the man. "You're uncomfortable about your sexuality? At your age?"

"I am much younger than you give me credit for." He snipped. Marluxia laughed then. "This is not funny." The professor walked forward and stopped in front on Marluxia trying to be threatening. Obviously he hadn't judged Marluxia standing up or that he'd be taller than him because he had to stop and take a step back. "What you have said to me today is nothing more than blatant harassment."

"They are very pretty words professor."

"Why you-" At that time two things happened both of which Marluxia claims he had no hand in. They stepped forward at the same time and made contact. Then of no fault of anyone's, Marluxia leant down and kissed the male. At first neither of them moved and then as the professor stepped back eyes wide mouth pressed shut, Marluxia looked up and smiled gently.

"How dare you."

"Shut up." Then again Marluxia was on him and the other man again didn't move away. The professor pushed at him but after Marluxia gently stroked his back and arms, what was said was done and there was nothing left to do.

* * *

Dr Illas sat in the chair next to the white bed; the only thing keeping her company was the steady beep of a heart monitor. 

"You bastard." She whispered. "You bastard." Having no energy left she walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. As her pillow became wet she sniffed and allowed herself to go numb. All hope was lost to her now, she had nothing to strive for, why bother she thought.

Axel searched through the patient's records that night and successfully managed to avoid anyone asking him what he was doing. He finally, after hours of searching, found what he was looking for. With a quick motion he had the place copied down on the spare piece of paper and was out of there just as fast.

When he stepped outside that night and the snow fell on his face Axel felt nervous for the first time in his life. He was anxious and worried all at once as he checked the paper slip he'd taken just before his shift had finished a wind stuck up. The paper flew out of his hand and Axel took off in a run after it.

Demyx came home with him that night. As they cuddled together in the warm bed to the lamplight Zexion heard his phone ring. Once checking the number hung the phone up, walked to the door and threw it down the stairs.

"Mother can wait for once." He said smiling as he climbed back in towards Demyx, who waited with open arms.

Marluxia lay on the floor breathing heavily and the blonde man beside him followed suit. With a half smile he turned to look at the blonde who looked distinctly more confused and also more relaxed than before.

"By the way," The blonde looked at Marluxia as he propped himself on his elbow. "I didn't catch your name."

The professor closed his eyes and was utterly still for a moment. "Vexen."

* * *

Kairi returned home to her house that night after a long deserved day off, of work smiling for the first time in her life. She was happy, more than abnormally so and she began to giggle like a girl. She didn't have a method to this madness it just happened and so on it went into her night. 


End file.
